Stuck
by LillyOfPiratism
Summary: It is Skyler's dream to be a ninja and go to Ninjago, but dreams turn into nightmares in the blink of an eye. Sadly, I do not own Ninjago!
1. Sucked in

Today has been amazing! The sun is shining, but there is a cool breeze. Wow, today has been great!

By the way, to introduce myself. My name is Skyler White, and I am fourteen years old. I have short light auburn hair, unique lavender blue eyes and was obsessed with the best show in the world, Ninjago! It's why I'm so pale… I spend a lot of my time inside watching the tv, and I usually only go out at night because I am a 'vigilantly' that fights crime at night!

I sit at home in the living room with my twin sister Ivy, who is obsessed like me, she has lavender eyes, not lavender blue just lavender, but unlike me she has a short blonde undercut that she dyed violet, my mother, Lilly, who has one silver eye and one blue lavender eye and short black hair, and my older transgender brother, Harry, who has short black hair and silver eyes.

"Let's watch Ninjago!"

"Ivy! Please don't yell like that," I ask my sister.

"Sorry..."

I sigh, "I love Ninjago, but we just watched a marathon of season seven yesterday! Can't we watch TMNT or something?"

Her eyes show pain for a moment. Obviously I shouldn't have said TMNT! It reminds her of Jack! "Only you like that show," She argues.

I sigh in defeat, "Can we watch the pilot episode then? I haven't seen the full thing yet."

"Sure thing, Sweetie," My mother, who was fully fine with all of our interests and even likes the show, responds.

"Okay, who has the remote?" Harry asks. No one would be able to tell he was born a girl, from his voice or looks. He works in the air force, building and flying Kitplanes.

"I do," I get up and pick up the remote.

I open Netflix and click on the pilot episode. I fall back onto my DIY hanging chair.

Wonder how it actually starts? It starts with a big red ninja in the background and the words 'Episode 1, Way of the Ninja', as Sensei Wu's voice says it aloud.

"Wow, I really wish I could meet them and become a ninja," I comment, "I mean, wouldn't it be..."

I'm cut off by lights starting to swirl around me, along with sparkles of silver. I squeak in confusion. The sparkles disappear after a second. What the keck? The spinning lights are a mix of red, blue, black, white and green. Hey, like the ninja... Yeah, not the right time...

"What's happening?" I say, at last, my heart starting to race, "Uh, guys?" I raise my voice, "Guys?" I yell, "Hello?" I did this for a while, no reply.

The lights are still there. This is taking a while, but what is happening? I feel something change. It feels like I'm not fragile anymore. I look at my hands and see that they were turning bright yellow? My fingers are blending together, smoothing and rounding out, like a... Lego mini figure! I can still move it though. Oh, please tell me what I think is happening isn't happening... I let out another startled squeak.

I look down and saw my torso and shirt turned into Lego. It turns into the clothes that I was in, an aquamarine 3/4 tank-top with a leather jacket and jeans, into Lego! I always wear a bandana like thing over my face. It turns into something that looked like the ninja's masks from rebooted! The visible part of my stomach still shows my faint six pack. My necklace, that is half of a silver heart, becomes, like, painted on. Weird. I've got small Lego legs too! Well, I am a small fourteen-year-old... Yay? Anyways, my hair stops flying around. I bring my weird hands to it and feel the Lego hair piece… It is kind of like Jay's when he did that weird hair-style to impress Nya, but it's a lighter auburn and less... Poofy... This is so weird, creepy, but kind of cool. I'm just thinking, I probably won't die, right? I mean, like, that wouldn't even make sense... The swirling lights stop suddenly

I squeak in confusion, then look around... "Whoa..." I say quietly as I look around at the world I'm in. Everything looks... Animated! That's kind of creepy... No… "What's going on here?" I ask myself quietly. I am on the left side of a stone trail, on the grass. Not so far away, I see an animated building that looks to be the blacksmith shop. Whoa... "Oh, man," I whisper.

I am in their universe... I am in Ninjago! Oh... My... GOSH! Dream come true! I look to my right and see Sensei Wu was walking along the animated trail just beside me. Is this how he meets Kai? I think it is... I run down the side of the hill so he didn't see me. I run towards the building, hiding behind the big rocks and trees that are on the way. I am usually very fast and never faltered with my step, but I keep on stumbling and I end up tripping over. Ow! How do you even run with Lego legs? They have no knees! I get up and try, just try, to continue running. I start slow, but after about 20 - 30 seconds, I start to get the hang of it. I get faster and faster until I am running my usual warm up speed. I get better with it at every step and my legs are kind of more flexible than they used to be. After about 30 seconds more of running, I make it and hide beside the shop.

I hear Kai talking, "-The right amount of metal and plenty of heat," He is saying something and I happen to catch the last part of that, "Cool it off," He continues. A hissing sound is heard. It sounds like water when it's against something hot. I had only heard that sound in the movies, until that moment, "...And presto! Aw..."

I peek through a small crack in the wall and see Nya laughing softly. Kai is wearing a metallic samurai helmet and small armour for his torso. He is holding a metal sword that is twisted in loops. Why is he holding that? I wish I watched this beforehand!

"You made it too quickly, Kai," Nya says softly. Wow, that voice sounds so cool in real life! I don't know why it just does! Okay, game plan. I'm going to wait 'til Sensei Wu comes and improvise from there, after all, what were those drama classes for! Actually, they probably aren't for when you go to another universe… But details, "-Was still here, he'd say..."

The last part of Nya's sentence, which I manage to catch, is cut off by Kai, "I know, 'no matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight'," He sounds a little annoyed. Nice, be annoyed by the people who gave you life! "That may work for you, Nya," He starts again but I stopped paying attention.

I peek around the corner and see Sensei Wu walking towards the building. I can't miss out on this. I quickly, yet casually, walk towards the front as he enters.

"Hmm," Sensei Wu says, while I walk in with my now yellow hands in my pockets and looking around, "Your metal is loud and heavy, useful to slow one down. Unless in the art of stealth." Am I acting casual enough? Will my cover be blown? Only time will tell! Get to an interesting part already! Not like this entire event isn't interesting, it's just that I want to do something other than wait here! Sensei keeps on talking, ugh, "All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?" Oh, right, he's not a ninja yet!

"Ninja?" Kai asks surprised, "Ha, you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, old man."

"Rude!" I mutter. Nya glances at me but then looks back at the others. Finally, someone noticed me, even though I'm trembling and still baffled by the fact that I'm in Ninjago!

"Oh, and the shop is called "Four Weapons" not "For Browsing," Kai's voice is a clear indicator of how annoyed he is now, "Either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else!" He is in Wu's face right now. This has to stop!

"Whoa, guys, break it up," I say calmly before stepping in between them and spreading my arms to space them apart. They step back.

"Ha, too bad!" Sensei Wu says, starting to leave, "Thought I'd find something special here!" I make a face that says "Okay?" I watch him leave and head to my right.

"If it's something special you're looking for," Kai says, walking to a corner and grabbing a helmet, "Let me sh..." He stops as he turns around and sees that the former left.

"H-he left, b-by the way," I inform the hot-head, going back to my usual quiet nature.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," He replies and I walk to the entrance and see the sky getting unnaturally dark, "You going to buy something? Wait, you shouldn't be here on your own... Where are your parents?"

No, I'm not going to buy something, and no, I don't currently have my mother in this universe, but I can't tell him that because he'll make me leave... I wanna stay here, "What's that?" I ask pointing to the sky, "It doesn't look right..."

Nya and Kai walk over, and Nya speaks, "What _is_ that?"

Suddenly, a large monster truck and a team of motorcycles come driving over the hill and stop at the peak. I let out a squeak of confusion at this. The truck has a skull with sharp teeth made of Lego on the front, and skeletons are driving inside every vehicle. You can hardly notice them though when you are this far away. I know it's them because this is one of the parts of the episode I watched beforehand.

"Skulin!" I whisper.

"What did you say?" Oh, he heard me...

"What's driving the trucks?" I ask, covering up my mistake, and my voice sounds genuine.

All the vehicles suddenly start driving in our direction. Oh, no! I run towards Nya and hide behind her. I know she'll be safe for now and I do not plan on getting killed.

Kai grabs sword, "Stay here!" He says, walking cautiously, yet bravely, to them

"You sure you can do this?" I yell to him but he doesn't respond... Uhh... We're all going to dieeeeeee!

"He's got this," Nya reassures but didn't sound believable.

Kai fights the skeletons really, well, better than I thought. He hasn't even been trained yet! Cool! A skeleton head bites his foot, which looked awkward at this point of view. The Lego head just, like, used its 2D mouth... How Lego people eat things is beyond me... I could try it now, but there is no time! I look over to where Nya was. She isn't there! I look around, only to see she's silently taking a bo-staff off a shelf. My heart continued racing as Nya heads around the battle scene. Over to where she's headed, two skeletons are... Clapping? Why are they clapping? They are weird as always... Nya takes her chance and knocks the two down with her staff. She went to the middle next to Kai.

"Cool! I wanna try stuff!"

I took lessons on how to fight with all sort of weapons. I run over and pulled one of the skeletons' sword from his hand, before he could strike Kai, and kick him away.

"I thought I told both of you to stay back!"

"I just saved your ungrateful butt from getting hit, I can handle myself!" I snap and he was just silent.

"And anyways, I can't let you have all the fun." It is quite fun...

I kick a skeleton over, do a 180 and punch another one in the stomach, or well lack of stomach... Owch! That hurt a little... We are faring well, so I take a chance and scanned my surroundings. Two skeletons are in the shop; one with a helmet and one without. Kruncha and Nuckal. What are they doing in there? Well, they're kitty fighting, but what else are they doing? I have to stop them from taking anything! I run towards the shop but fell over. No! These legs are so... Ugh! I look up to see one of the skeletons punch and knock the other into a wall. The front sign falls over, blocking my view of them. I get up quickly and run as fast as I can, which isn't that fast… Well, it was fast but I love track and am normally faster. At least I can see them now!

"That map!" I hear them say and Kruncha, the one with the helmet, grabs something off the back of the sign and runs out. A map? Oh! I think it's for the Golden Weapons! That's the map! I think I saw this part. Well, at least everything is going as planned!

I hear an unusual thump noise behind me. I turn around and see Samukai approaching Kai. They both seem ready, but I can't take any chances. I try running toward them. I'm starting to get the hang of theses legs, I just have to get used to keeping my legs straight in front of me at all times. Samukai takes his four hands out from behind his back, each of them holding a dagger. We're dead...

"Oops!" Kai says, looking very worried.

I freeze in place right behind Samukai. I got to watch it, otherwise, he might see me! I tense my muscles and run at Samukai and knock one of the daggers out of one of his right hands, the bottom one, making him turn around. I run around him and stand by Kai, my weapon in the right position to strike.

"You shouldn't be here!" He yells at me.

Samukai kicks out and I move back, dodging it, but Kai isn't so lucky and falls backwards onto the ground.

"Considering that I'm probably better to be here then you!"

Then Samukai comes at me, the three daggers he had left were ready to strike. I take a few steps back and… TRIP?! No! No! No! Help me! Maybe Kai was right! Gah! I look at Kai, praying he'll help, he gets up but before he could do anything...

"Ninja go!" I see a wave of golden colours for a split second and Samukai getting knock around.

I get up, my claw hand not being very helpful. I wish I had the know-how of a Lego person! Sigh...

In front of me and a little to the right, I see the golden colours disappear and Sensei Wu in its place. That was so cool... I can't believe I saw SPINJITZUZ!

Samukai is standing across from Wu, "Sensei Wu, your Spinjitzu looks rusty!"

"Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai," Sensei replies.

I feel someone behind me. Being alert as I am, my heart skips a beat. I look behind me and see it is only Kai. Oh man... I'm traumatized! This has been a lot in one day! I look to my right and I see a tower thing. What is it called? I don't know, but I know it's supposed to almost fall on Kai. Wait... It's supposed to almost fall on Kai but I'm right next to him! I'm going to be squashed! I look at the legs of the tower and see three bone-like blades hit it. It starts falling towards us and Kai runs into me and before I have time to do anything, we both fell over.

"Oh, no..." We both mutter.

"No time to think about how cool it was to say the same thing as a ninja, even though I already thought it. I gotta stop thinking!"

"Ninja go!" Wu yells again.

I feel a tug on my arm and I am thrown out of the way by golden, spinning colours. I land hard on the ground. Sensei Wu, Kai and I are all jumbled together in a pile. Not cool! I jump up and brush myself off.

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" I hear someone say.

I turn my head left to look where the sound came from. The huge skeleton truck is right there, and a skeleton claw is shot at me and I was lifted onto the truck. A skeleton held my wrists but I kicked backwards, knocking him away, and jumped off before he could react.

"Ugh... Just get the other one!" A skeleton remarked to another.

I look at Nya. A maniacal chuckle is heard and the large skeleton claw grasped onto her instead. She is lifted up onto the truck and screams for help. Kai gets up.

"Nya!" He yells.

Samukai laughs like a maniac again and the truck drives away with all the motorcycles. Whoa... That was scary!

Kai runs after them, but stops realizing he won't catch up, "They took Nya," He says, no longer yelling. Oh, really? I didn't notice!

"I told you," Wu says as he hit his bo-staff on Kai's helmet, "Useless!"

I walk to them. Yes! I can walk normally now! Woo!

"Ugh!" Kai exclaims and turns around to face him, "You could have done something! You could have used your twistitzu..."

"Spinjitzu," Sensei and I interrupt at the same time.

I just said the same thing as Sensei… Ohmigod!

"But you did nothing!"

"He was kind of busy saving us," I remind Kai.

"Ugh! Never mind!" He growls.

"He wants to blame everything on others. That's not cool!"

"I'm going to get my sister back," He starts to walk away, the armour clanking with each step.

"Where they go, a mortal cannot," Wu's words stopped him, "That was Samukai, King of the Underworld." Hey, Samukai has Kai's name in it, Wow! "And if it's true that he's carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are far worse than I had ever thought."

"Lord Garmadon? Underworld? What's going on?" Kai yells and grabbed onto Wu's staff for drama, "What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister?"

"What's so important?" Sensei asks, surprised, "How about everything in Ninjago itself."

"Ugh! Here comes the long backstory!"

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by The First Spinjitzu Master by using the five weapons of Spinjitzu."

This catches me off, so I blurt out, "Five? Don't you mean four?"

"No, there were five," He replies, putting one end of his staff on the ground, "The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, the Sword of Fire and the Halberd of Wind." Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, what the heck are is the Halberd of Wind? I know what halberds are, I mean they are the best weapon ever, besides bows, double-sided swords, daggers and what I call 'bladed-bows', but the Halberd of Wind is unknown to me... There's got to be a master of Wind then, but who? Could it be that Nya is now the master of Wind, not Water? Oh, or that Morro didn't become evil?! He continues, "Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect him."

"You and Garmadon," I ask, trying to clarify.

"Uh, yes," He answered, "How do you know this?"

Uh oh… "You know Spinjitzu, and I've done a lot of research on it and the Golden Weapons, and Garmadon was mentioned in what I read," I inform without a moment of hesitation. Hope it sounds believable.

"Mm Hmm..." He nods, "The oldest, Lord Garmadon, was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle..." I stopped listening, having already learned this stuff. I looked around again and started to think straight. Okay, I'm in Ninjago and I'm next to Kai and Sensei and I don't have any idea how I got here. I have butterflies in my stomach, well not literally like Zane did that one time... I have to find a way home, but I think I'll just enjoy this while I can! "-A guardian to protect them," Oh, the dragons, "And for fear of his own demise, a map, for an honest man to hide," Kai's father, "That honest man was your father, Kai," Sensei said after a small pause, his back facing us. Knew it! "Lord Garmadon is out to get the weapons, and I need to find them before he does," He says, firmly as he turned to face us.

"So, if you are the younger brother," Kai says to clarify to himself, "Then you came here looking for the map."

And you, Kai. You're so clueless!

"No, I came for something greater, you," He replies pointing his staff and Kai, and suddenly he points it at me, "And you."

"Wait, wh-what? Me? W-why m-me?" I splutter, very confused.

"Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all five weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again."

"Th-that still d-doesn't explain w-why you came for me," I inform.

"You have the spirit of Wind inside you, while he," He points his staff at Kai, "Has the fire."

"Don't I have to be a descendant of an elemental master?"

"Yes, and you are. Time has passed pretty quickly for you, and the power has not been harnessed throughout many years. You will be the first in ages," Okay, mind blown!

"I don't understand, but it sounds reasonable enough and if it's a reason, it's good enough for me! Hold on, this can't be real..."

"I'm dreaming," I whisper to myself, before turning to Sensei Wu, "You're not serious."

"Am I?"

OH MY GOSH, I'M ACTUALLY HERE AND AN ELEMENTAL MASTER! YES! YES! YES! EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! AND IT'S WIND! THE BEST ONE!

Sensei says more still, "I will train you and Kai to harness your elements, use them, and become Spinjitzu masters."

He pounds his staff on Kai's armor without looking at him. Kai makes a surprised face at the sudden hit on his armor. I look back at Sensei as he bends slightly forward, probably to get a better look at me. I'm, like, almost half his size!

He looks at me questionably. I'm guessing he wants me to answer. I don't know what to say…

"Look, I'm flattered you think I'm all that, but I need to get my sister back, not get involved in your sibling rivalry," Kai starts to walk away again.

"If you can't stand up to Samukai, how are you going to stand up to Lord Garmadon?" I ask.

"I'll find a way, someway better than this."

Sensei surprises me when he suddenly jumps, twists, then lands on Kai and knocks him over to make him land of his back.

"Haha, clunky mule," He says, "You're not ready to face my pinky toe!" He wiggled the end of his foot. You don't have a pinky toe! Oh my god... Kai looks hilarious trying to get up! Sorry Kai, but you're being prick right now, so I has teh right to laugh... "If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu master will you be able to face," Sensei pauses for effect, "Lord Garmadon."

Kai drops his head in defeat, "Okay, when do we start?"

Sensei gets off and helps him up, then looks at me, "What about you?"

"I-I don't know… I'm n-not the b-best fighter, and I-I doubt I'd b-be able to d-do it…"

"You have more potential than you think," He informs, and I look at my necklace. It's painted on, sure, but it's still my link to my sister.

My sister…

I know what she'd want me to do.

"O-okay then," I say at last, "If you're s-sure."

"Come," He says, "We must begin training."

He starts to walk down the path and I follow. I'm not sure about this… Eh, I wished myself here so… I look back at Kai, to see if he is following. He hesitates then walks towards us, his armor makes a noisy sound with each movement.

Sensei stops and turns to Kai, who is catching up, which makes me stop too, "You can't bring th at," He says, implying the armor.

"But- Fine," He obeys, after taking off the helmet and body armor he runs the short distance and puts it back in the shop, then runs back, "Let's go."

Sensei continues walking, Kai and I following in suit. We go over to a mountain, still in silence. I guess no one knows what to say... I have a billion questions, but I'll ask later... Also, I don't think he can answer most of them, yeah. Again, I get nervous. I'm in Ninjago…

Sensei finally says something after a few minutes of walking, "There it is."

I look ahead of us and see that there is a mountain, the top covered by clouds. It's huge! This is the monastery, is it not? We approach it and I see stairs. Oh, this is the monastery. Cool!

Kai frowns, "What are we doing here?"

"We're not going that way."

He leads us to the side of the mountain. I look up and see how steep it is.

"It's very steep..." I comment.

"Climb."

I, at once, scan the mountainside for hand holds but stop myself even though I spotted many, "I can't do that! I've never climbed anything this high!" I love rock climbing, but I have to draw the line somewhere! I mean, I don't even have any daggers on me!

Sensei looks down at me, "You have far more potential than you think."

I sigh, giving in. It can't be that hard, right? Just like what I do every week, but higher and without daggers, easy enough… I grab onto the jagged mountain and start climbing. I hear Kai climbing below me. I climb for a minute or two before looking up, only to see the clouds are far away. I can't do this! But I can't stop... Ugh!

I blindly grab the next handhold and try to pull myself up, only to find it is faulty, "Ah!" I scream and quickly moved my hand back to the nearest hand hold. This is terrifying! Kai catches up to me, "This is torture," I say quietly to myself.

"No kidding," He replies and I continue onwards, just ahead of Kai.

Kai slowly passes me while I look for another indent. I find one at last and place my freakish hand in there. Then I find an indent below me and placed my foot there. This isn't that hard, I just need to... Welp, I'm doomed! No more indents! I look to the left of me, where Kai was when he passed me, and see many indents. I look for the closest hand hold and stretch to reach it but I am too far away. I jump slightly to the side. My heart stops for a moment as I reach for it, but I miss! I fall a few centimetres before my hand grabs onto an indent. I looked up as I passed the clouds to see and _alcove_? _Seriously?_ I'm going to die!

"What the keck?" I gasp, looking up at it, "An alcove?" My heartbeat triples. Jack d-died cl-climbing o-one...

"Well, do you want to climb all the way back down?" Kai asks, and goes onward.

I mean, it's just like the monkey bars, right? I go up a few metres. Where's the next place to hold on? Okay, there. I grip the little hole in the mountain that was a little to my right. I turn and am facing away from the mountain. I start to sweat, which feels kind of weird when you're made of Lego... I'm more than half way up, I can do this! It's just like rock climbing at Game-Over! I grab onto another indent when I feel it's unstable it is too late. It falls from the mountain and I am hanging on with one arm. No! No! No! Must find a place to put my hand!

I reached for any place I could find, and eventually I grasped tightly onto another small hole, just big enough for my hand to fit. Phew... That was close! I continued forwards, hand hold by hand hold. I looked ahead for a second and saw Kai made it to the end of this monkey-bar stage and was now climbing up again. I kept on moving. I looked to my left and saw Sensei climbing past me, upside down like spider-man. What the keck...? You know what? I'm not going to question it!

I climb forward and look up, just in time to see the bottom half of Kai's body fall suddenly in front of me. I gasp in surprise. Thank God he caught himself!

Sensei literally flips up above Kai and I make it to the end of this part of this Literal Ninja Warrior course. Finally. I see Kai had kept climbing, so I have a lot of space. Please don't fall... I grab onto a hand-hold and spin to face the mountain again. I forget I am on a mountain without safety ropes, and that I could actually die for a moment and start speeding up the side of the mountain like I am racing my sister at Game-Over. I suddenly get to the top and remember there is no button. I pull myself over the ledge and walk away from it, just in case. I see Sensei meditating and give him a "Seriously?" kind of look, even though he can't see it. After a few moments, I get my breath back and stop sweating and then Kai suddenly comes up.

"How did you do that? At the end, you basically _flew_ up the mountain," Well, that was the first thing Kai says to me after almost dying.

"I-I go r-rock c-climbing a l-lot…"

"Cool... Wait, aren't we in a rush, since they have the map?"

"Patience," Sensei replies, standing up. He jumps off the rock, in ninja style, and faces us. Awesome! I climbed up the last part, quick like a squirrel climbing up the tree. I burst through the doors of the monastery. Wow, it all looks so real... The monastery is on a flat part near the top, and it's… _Huge_ … The circular walls and roof and ground and doors; amazing! The red with black and the gold and white goes so well together. It's unreal…

Oh! I know how to impress Sensei, by seeing things others do not! I walk over to the golden dragon statue and observed it. It looks amazing and animated, yet so real. This is so cool! Okay, when Sensei mentions seeing things others do not I'll push it back and press the button! I turned to the others that have just walked in, Kai still panting and walking slowly. Oh, right, we climbed a mountain!

"A monastery?" He asks surprised, "You expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?"

"Not fight, train. To become a true ninja, you must see what others do not."

"But there's nothing here!" Kai yells, and I push back the dragon statue.

I see a bright red button when it flips open, just waiting to be pressed. This activates the training course.

"Kai…" I say.

"What?"

I point to the button, and I press the outer part of my Lego hand on it, and there we go.

I look at Sensei and he smiles at me, "Very good," He simply states.

Yes! #Bawse! What up SuperWoman reference! Oh, god... I watch, no watched, way too many of her videos...

Clanking is heard behind me and I turn around. In the middle of the empty area, the dragon statue in the middle is being raised slowly. Suddenly, other pieces of the training course pop up.

"Whoa…" I exclaim, quietly, when the training course has finished setting up.

"Whoa! Is this going to teach me how to do that cool move?" Kai doesn't wait for a response.

He then jumps onto one of those wide, cylinder shaped things that are coming out of the ground, and does the swooping crane. Where's my popcorn? This part will be interesting! The cylinder Kai was on slowly lowered.

"Oh, dear..." Sensei Wu mumbles.

"Kai! Get off befor-" I'm cut off by Kai being shot into the air.

He falls on the other side of the course, which looks insanely painful. I look to where I think Sensei is, but he isn't there, but instead over in front of Kai, sitting next to a tea kettle. How did he... Oh, I have to do the course before he finishes his tea!

"Complete..." As soon as I heard this word from Sensei I bolted to start the course.

Must finish before he finishes his tea! The starting point is at the other side and I have to run there first. I make it in a few seconds, just as Sensei started to pour his tea. I swerve around Kai, but he moves to his left at that moment. I am knocked to the side and he falls on me.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," He says before getting up and he helped me up.

"Thank..." I mutters quietly.

"Today you failed," Sensei states suddenly, "Tomorrow you will try again."

He backflips through the entryway into the monastery. How will I be a ninja if I can't even jump? I have to practice!

"Failed?" Kai yells mad, "But I didn't even start to..."

The sliding door is suddenly closed, by itself, cutting of Kai. How... You know what, Ninjago logic. Not going to question it...

"Patience," Sensei says through the closed door.

He rolled his eyes and walks inside the monastery. As he goes out of sight I decide to practice just using this new body of mine. Ugh... Okay, just start with your legs. I can run and walk again, thankfully. Now, how to bend unbendable legs? After a few try's I get. Okay, now the hands. I open my hand as far apart as it will go, which isn't that far. No wonder Lego people use the outside of their hand for everything! Well, I did climb a mountain, so I can skip the hands and arms.

I start the training course and I decide to start with the dummies. I head across the treadmill thingy, but bump into a dummy instantly.

"This is going to be a loooonnnnngggg day!" I mutter.


	2. I did it!

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be extra long, I swear.**

* * *

I suddenly wake up and jump out of bed. Silent like the ninja I am, I creep across the floor. I am still in the clothes I was wearing yesterday because, it's obvious, I don't have any other clothing. Although, I took off the jacket to sleep. I go outside to the courtyard and trained a little before the actual test. Now, I know what Kai did to pass; he threw a sword at Sensei's cup and managed to make it in time. I need to practice aiming with these new arms, oh and a sword...

What you _don't_ know about me, is that I love weapons. I am a fan of all types and often throw axes, daggers, and double-bladed swords at targets. My some of my favorite weapons are bows, double-bladed swords, halberd. If I had to choose the _best_ weapon of them all, it'll be daggers though. Wait, he said I had the spirt of wind... Does that mean the Halberd of Wind is mine? OMG! I start up the equipment. First, run to the dummies... Failed that! I get up and tried again. Man, this is hard! Especially when they've got weapons and I don't… Why am I so bad when it comes to fighting with meh fists? I need to get past this first part. Okay, just look at it like this. It's track 'n' field and you're weaving your way through people and jumping over heralds. Yeah, I can do this!

I try again and got past easily and quickly, "Woo!" I whisper quietly.

I'm so weird... Anyways, I need a sword, Kai brought one with him. When he's awake, I'll ask to borrow it! Wait, how do you throw a sword…? I mean, one with one blade. I know how to with two… The _one_ weapon I haven't have target practice with… Okay, I'll ask Kai when he's up.

Suddenly I hear the sound of a gong and the said ninja's yell, "What's that for?"

Then Kai walks out in his blacksmith clothes and with a wooden sword, and Sensei walks out behind him. There's that sword. I'll ask to borrow it after he does the course.

"You go first," I tell Kai who just nodded.

He turns to the course and starts it up again. He dodges the two dummies, before the third one kicks him off.

Sensei bluntly says, "Failed."

I walk up to Kai and point to the sword, with my entire hand, "May I borrow that, please?"

He just hands it over and I run up to the course, dodging the first dummy, then using my sword to block the next dummy before jumping over the last one, but my landing is off and I fall to the ground.

"Failed," I hear Sensei said.

"Let me try again," I plead.

"You will try again, _tomorrow_ ," He backflips into the monastery, again.

I at once turn to the course again and run through it over and over, until it gets dark, still I managed to get past six of the parts of the course. I groan as my stomach growls. Haven't eaten all day.

"You haven't eaten all day," Kai informs, walking up to me, "Come on, it's dinner."

I nod, and hand him back his sword. I walk in, not saying a word.

* * *

I am past five parts of the course when I am flung back onto the ground.

"Ooh, that gotta hurt," Kai says, who is just quoting what I said earlier.

"You failed," Sensei says bluntly.

I try, failed. I try again, failed. My back was killing me from getting thrown off so much, but I was getting better. Finally, I try again and finish! HELL YEAH!

"Nice job," Kai says, and walks up to the course, "Now, stop hogging it! I want to have a go!" I step away, feeling quite awkward… "You don't say much, do you?"

"I… Uh… No?"

He laughs, and shakes his head. He runs for the course, giving it a go.

* * *

"Hey, K-Kai," I start as he fell of the course, which we have both been getting better at.

"Yeah, Skyler?" He asked as he got up.

"Where did you learn to fight?" I ask, trying to start up a conversation. That's… Unusual for me, to say the least… But, we're going to be on this team for a while, so I might as well be friendly…

"From my father. Where did you learn to fight? You're quite good with a sword, by the way."

"Oh, my mother let me take lessons and like him I was a natural swordsman, but I like halberds more."

"Who's him?"

"I... Uhh... My teacher..." I mutter.

"Okaayy... Wait, how old _are_ you exactly?" He asks suddenly.

"Fourteen," His eyes widened. Well, no one expects a small kid like me to be fourteen!

"Pretty small for a fourteen your old," He said like he didn't believe me. _Cries_.

"I know…" I mutter.

"Why do you wear that mask?" He asks, and reaches out. He pulls it off quickly, and I squeak in confusion, "Oh… You are fourteen…" How can you tell…?

"Don't do that!" I snap, and pull it back up. There's an awkward silence… "I'm gonna go inside…"

I open the sliding door to the monastery and enter. I just walk and think _._ I'm so bad at talking to people... If only Jay was here to lighten the mood with a joke! Wait, where are the others? Cole, Jay and Zane? They should be here, for they are training with Sensei as well... I wonder why this never crossed my mind. I start walking down a short hallway, when I see another area I've never been to before. I start to head over to it, only to be stopped by Sensei's voice.

"Skyler," I turn to face him.

"Y-yes?"

"Do not head over there, it's forbidden," He turns away, "Come, dinner is ready."

What's over there? Oh, it's probably where Zane, Jay and Cole are staying! Yeah, that's it. He doesn't want me to know that the others are training or something because of our final assessment.

* * *

I get up out of bed as Sensei Wu repeatedly hits the gong, "You must continue your training!" Sensei Wu says to Kai who isn't getting up.

I run to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water to wake myself up a little more. I only had had half an hour of sleep the night bef- that morning because I didn't realize how long I was training for. I don't feel as tired anymore, but I'm still reluctant on running through the course again. I've almost passed the whole course and have been practicing my aiming, yet I doubt I'll be able to finish it today.

I walked outside to find Kai already there, in his blacksmith outfit, "You ready?"

"This will be a piece of cake," He replies.

"Cole..." I mutter under my breath, because cake just reminds me of him.

"Skyler," I hear Sensei Wu from behind me.

"Yeah," I walk up to him. Please say he didn't hear me!

"I want you to practice with this," He takes out from behind his back a halberd.

It is silver with a black handle, "Whoa!" I whisper yell... Like I said, it's a thing… I slowly reached out and take the halberd.

"Can we start?" Kai asks, annoyed.

"You may start," Sensei says, which made Kai start the course as per usual.

He does everything okay, I think… I am too busy looking over my halberd to really pay attention to his footing and form.

After a moment, I hear Sensei, "Oh, Failed!"

I look up just in time to see Kai falling back to Earth. Or is it Ninjago now? Anyways… Falling from cloud nine! Crashing from the hi- No! Focus! Yes, focus! I go over my game plan. We have been here for about a week, maybe even two, but I still know how to throw a halberd at a target. I got this, just throw it at Sensei's tea.

I do the same thing as Kai, except I am light on my feet when going across the spinning cylinders. I flip across them, my years of acro dance coming into play, and jump over some of the swords and duck under others. I again flip across the next set of cylinders and jump over the striking axes, not really using my halberd at all. The next part I normally mess up on. I looked behind me really quick and see the swinging punching bag. I duck and feel the wind as it passes me. It calms me a little, I don't know why. I look at Sensei, and his tea is almost done.

It's now or never!

I throw my halberd and the cup of tea is knocked from his hands. While Sensei rushes to get more tea, I dodge the wooden cylinders in front of me. One part left! You got this! I jump over a pole, pretending it's a hurdle, and do a ninja roll under a spiked ball, as if running through a warm up for acro dance, I jump over another spike ball and duck as another one comes at me. I do this over and over until, _I finished_!

"Whoo!" I yell as I jump off, "I finished!"

"You have passed," Sensei says calmly. Oh, yeah! Finally!

I look at Kai, who doesn't look happy, "I'll pass tomorrow."

"I know you will, Kai," I say quietly as I pick up my halberd, "I just know it!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you did, thanks for reading!**

 **~Puppy**


	3. The Scythe of Quakes, Rocky, and Cole

I wake up extra early, like I always did at home. I always go to bed late and wake up early. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom, you don't want to know what going to the toilet is like... But, no, I splash my face with water and my eyes wake up a little more. I go to the kitchen and get some food. I see Kai heading outside. I know you'll get it! Good luck my friend... Wait, I barely know him and I highly doubt we're friends... I go to my room again and grab my halberd.

I go outside just in time to see Kai holding up Sensei's small cup of sugar, "Was that one sugar, or two?"

"Nice job, Kai," I say, barely above a whisper, as I sit down on Sensei's left.

Sensei gets up and starts walking to the monastery without saying anything, "So, am I going to learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing so much about?"

He stops at Kai's words, "You both already have. Your final test comes tomorrow." Cool!

I frown, slightly unsure.

"Wanna spar or something?" Kai asks.

"I don't know…" I say quietly.

"Come on!" He pulls me up, "It'll be fun!"

"Fine…" I say at last, giving in. I pick up my halberd, and we face each other.

"Be ready to get Kai'd!" He yells loudly as he grabs his sword.

I block his first attack and throw his arm with the sword backwards. I strike his side, softly to not kill him but hard enough that he can feel it.

"Gotcha! Haha!" Kai smirks at my childish behavior and the battle goes on. I gave him a moment to regain his bearings.

"Hmm, she doesn't sound like a kid," I hear a voice say, and I duck under Kai's sword.

"She probably just has a deep voice," Another points out.

My head snaps up, and I scanned the roofs for the source of the sounds, "You okay Skyler?"

"Oh, yeah. I just…" I shakes my head, "It's probably nothing… The air feels off, that's all, and I thought I heard voices… I feel like we're being watched, but that happens a lot…"

"Weird-o…"

I knock him to the ground with my halberd, before putting it up to his neck, "Careful, or I'll duct tape you to the roof!"

* * *

It is night, and soon, the other ninja would be coming. Kai'll be brushing his teeth when the others come, so I just need to wait until Kai starts brushing his teeth! He starts brushing his teeth and I am just waiting behind him, holding onto my halberd.

"Sensei's advice was to get some sleep, Kai, hurry up!" I snap.

"Oh, yeah? Well take this!" He jabs his buzzing toothbrush in the air.

This looks so weird… I sigh, "Calm down, geeze..."

"And this!" He continues jabbing it in my direction, but behind him I see a black suited ninja and by the eyebrows and weapon I can tell it's Zane.

I gasp, "What the keck?!"

"What?"

He stops and looks at me, so I point my hand at Zane and he turns around. Cole suddenly, with his scythe, jumps in front of our faces. Whoa, mini heart-attack! I hold up my halberd, then Cole walks to the right and they all surrounded us.

"Oops," Kai says softly, and we move back to back to defend ourselves better.

They all get ready to attack, or so Kai thought, because he jabs the toothbrush into Zane's face mask and I just get ready to block any attacks. The toothbrush gets launched everywhere and lands in Cole's back, making him vibrate in his place. Cute! N-no! Don't think like that… It's creepy! I shouldn't be thinking like that, I mean… It was only a few months ago…

Kai had disappeared, so I look up. Kai is jumping across rooms from the bars on the ceiling. The ninja then followed, except one; Jay, who has stayed to fight me. Oh, no...

Jay comes at me with his nunchucks. I duck, dodging his attack, then use my halberd to knock his feet out from under him. I jump onto the sink then climb, one handed because my halberd, up to the bars too. I hear Jay starting to follow me. I just jump from bar to bar and see that Zane just fell off the ceiling. Cole then jumps and knocks Kai out of the roof to outside. I run to the end and go through the hole in the roof that Kai made when he broke through. I am on the roof and I can feel the wind, and I feel ready. I climb down to the end and jump to the ground, which apparently didn't hurt because, well, I'm not on Earth. I look around and all the ninja come out here through the door. Kai is against the button to turn on the course, and he pushes it. The course hits the others, and eventually, we were in the middle, the black suited ninja surrounding us. Then there is this confusing battle, and I just block their attacks and defend myself.

"Jay! Cole! Zane! Stop!" I did not just say all their names…

They all freeze, look at me, and Jay spoke, "How do you know our names?"

I punch him in the face, because reflexes. We start attacking the black clad ninja again until Sensei bursts out of the monastery.

"Stop!" He yells and everyone stands in a line, and I join in, next to Cole.

"Yes, Sensei," They say.

"Hai, Sensei," I say instead. Used to it. I'M TEH NINJA TWURTLES FAN TOOO. _What am I doing with my life...?_

"Wait a moment, they're your students too?" Kai asks and Sensei nods.

"Our final test?" I ask quietly.

"That _was_ our final test, wasn't it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Jay interrupts, "You never said anything about a fourth, let alone a fifth! It's always three; three blind mice, three musketeers, three-"

He's cut off by Cole, "What he's trying to say, Sensei Wu, is that the three of us have trained together. We're solid."

"Didn't look so solid to me," Kai retorts with a smirk on his face.

"No, they're solid. If it wasn't for me, your fiery butt would have been whooped," I remind him.

"Master," Zane steps forward, "What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought a child to the monastery?"

I am confused for a moment but he gestured to me, "I-I'm no-not a ch-child," I inform quietly, "I-I'm f-fourteen. I-I'm just... Sm-small..." And my hour-glass figure is non-existent because of Ninjago and my face is covered by this mask thing…

The other three ninja stared at me, until Jay spoke, "No way... You're not fourteen..."

"I am!" I say, more loudly this time.

"You're too sh-"

"You'd be able to tell that she's fourteen if she took off that mask," Kai informs, interrupting Jay.

"No, she's ly-"

"She is fourteen," Sensei interrupts Cole.

"My apologies," Zane quickly says to me.

"It's okay Z-" I immediately stop talking. Watch what you say!

"Each of you have been chosen," Wu says, "Each in tune with elemental properties. But first; ninja go!"

He then does Spinjitzu and moved across the line. He makes me spin when he reaches me, as he did everyone else. When I stop spinning, I'm holding my halberd and am wearing a lavender blue ninja gi! I am still wearing my necklace under the gi. The same colour as my eyes, well back home because they're black here! It looks like everyone else's, but the animal is… A leopard of some sorts… Oh! And the belt thingies are white.

"Look at what colour I am!" Jay exclaims, in his now blue gi of course.

"Wait a minute, I'm still black," Cole says.

"And I'm lavender blue!" I say quietly and look over at the others, who are their right colours and had their weapons.

"Kai, master of fire," Sensei says while placing his staff on Kai's shoulder for a few seconds before taking it off, "It burns bright in you," He steps in front of Jay, "Jay is blue, master of lightning."

"That's not all I'm the master of," Jay cheerfully boasts, "I do a little inventing, I dabble in model-building, touch of cooking, a little poetry-"

"More like mouth of lightning," Cole interrupts, and I stifle a giggle.

"Black ninja is Cole, solid as a rock, master of earth," Wu says, touching his staff on Cole's shoulder. Cole spins around and plants his scythe on the ground, for fun.

"Ha," Kai scoffs.

"Nice to meet you, kid," He says to Kai. What about _meeeee_? Not that I want attention… "I got your back, and for the record," He pulls back his hood. See! It is the same hair-piece! "There ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

"Except for dragons," Zane points out.

"Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said, 'in this world'."

"Everyone's scared of something," I inform, "Don't need to go pretending that your fear isn't around to bite you."

"What are you talking about?" He asks, narrowing his eyes on me.

"Oh… Uh… W-well… Dragons do exist, maybe not in this realm, but th-they do…"

Oh, it's my turn, "Skyler is the lavender ninja, who is calm, like a gentle breeze, but can turn into a hurricane if necessary. She's the Master of Wind," He puts his staff on my shoulder for a moment.

"Doubt that…" I heard Jay say quietly, but I ignore it.

"And the white ninja is Zane, master of ice," He puts his staff on Zane's shoulder then took it off, "And sealed with sixth sense."

Zane spins his shurikens in his hands and they disappear. Whoa, how'd he do that?

"I _sense_ this one takes things a little too seriously," Kai retorts, leaning in Cole's and my direction. I raise an eyebrow, but say nothing.

Zane takes his hood off, "You too have the gift?" Why did his creator leave his funny-switch off?!

"Hehe, he's just making a joke, Zane," Jay tells him, and takes off his hood too, "Remember what we talked about, your sense of humor?"

"Yes, it was a joke. Haha," Zane says in a dull manner. I wish I could turn on your funny switch right now, but it'll ruin your true potential...

"Pay attention!" Sensei snaps and I look at him instantly, "You five are the chosen ones who will protect the five weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon." It's weird hearing 'five', instead of 'four'. It's also weird hearing Lord Garmadon instead of Sensei Garmadon!

"But what about my sister?" Kai asked angrily.

"Y-you know s-she's in the hands of Garmadon, r-right?" I ask, but still quietly. I know these people! I shouldn't be so shy, but I am!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He mutters.

"We're saving a girl?" Jay asks suddenly interested, "Is she hot?"

"Jay..." Cole scolds.

"I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into." Yeah, because knowing if she's hot or not will help _..._ "Does she like blue?"

"Back off!" Kai warns.

"When we find the weapons, we find your sister. It is time, we must go the first weapon," Sensei plans.

"It's the m-middle of the nig-" I start quietly.

Cole cuts me off, "Whoa, hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu."

We know it alr... Never mind…

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you," Sensei replies, "but will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found," There's a pause, and then he suddenly yells, "Come! My feet are tired, we will take the horse carriage."

"Great..." Cole mutters.

"Now we have to find a key?" Jay complains.

"No, Jay. He was speaking metaphorically, you do know what that is, right?" Kai says the last part coolly. Whoa? I didn't think he said that…

"Metaphor or not, I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride," Cole says.

"Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up," Kai says.

* * *

How long has it been? The ninja and I have been forced, by Sensei, to pull him like we're horses. Ugh! I haven't had to run this fast for this long before! I can barely even reach the... I guess you could call it reins, although they're made of sticks and wood. Anyways, I can barely reach it, considering I'm so small. Ugh, I'm going to die before we even fight the skeletons!

"Sign me up!" Jay mocks Kai, "Way to go, Sparkplug!"

"I sense this is some strange form of team building," Zane informs.

"Just keep pulling," Cole encourages, "We have a long way to go!"

We do? Aww, come on! I feel like I can't... I can't keep up... Everyone's faster because of their longer legs, there for I'm using twice the energy, which I'm fine with apart from the fact that we've been running for hours! Suddenly my legs give way and I fall to the ground. I hear the horse carriage stop and everyone exclaiming, "Skyler!" and stuff like that. At least they care...

I try to push myself into a sitting position, 'try' being the key word. My arms give way, and I fall back after a moment. I feel myself being lifted up. The blinding light of the sun shines on my face and I feel my head throb from the fall. I am placed down on the ground and I put a hand to my head. Ugh! That hurt…

"Skyler, you okay?" I hear, Cole… I think…

"I'm fine, just tripped..." I mutter, trying but failing at standing up. CURSE YOU NINJAGO BODY!

"Bring her on the carriage," I look up and see Cole picking me up and carrying me. Oh, yay! It's Cole! Ugh, this is kind of embarrassing... I'm a teenager and have to be carried by someone who is only a few years older than me... At least it's Co- Who it is doesn't effect anything! I am laid on the carriage next to Sensei. I feel my heart slow down and I calm down a bit.

"I'm seriously fine, I can continue pulli-"

"Just stay there and don't complain," Sensei says bluntly, and Jay giggled.

"So, where did Sensei find you three?" Kai asks the other ninja.

"Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we'd ever be seen together," Cole looks back at the others and I felt guilty for just sitting here, "I was testing my limits." I really should be helping, not giving them extra weight to pull!

"I was testing my invention," Jay tells us, followed by another weird pause.

"And I was testing myself."

"Stop!" Sensei suddenly yells.

The ninja immediately stop running and I latch onto the side to stop myself from falling, "Hey, look; we're at the top of the steep hill!" Jay yells _really_ loudly, making me flinch.

"Really? I didn't notice," Kai is being sarcastic, which just reminded me of my sister and Li- Not gonna think of her!

I jump off, not feeling tired anymore. Yay! Everyone else ducks under the reins and left the horse carriage there. I look for Sensei, and see him right at at the top of the hill. The ninja and I crawl across the ground to where Sensei was on top of the hill. Wait, Sensei is sitting on that rock, where the skeletons can see him, and we have to duck down... This doesn't compute!

As we near him he says, "The Caves of Despair," I get up and peek over the rock to see what's there, "Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes." Oh, unearthing... Hehe... "Remember!" Sensei says loudly, snapping me away from my thoughts, "Do not use the weapon, or its power-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jay interrupt him, "It's too much for us mortals. Okay, guys, let's chop-socky this lemonade stand... Cole, do you have a plan?"

"Sure do. First we lower ourselves down the ledge-"

I gasp, seeing Kai running across the _open ground_ without looking first! I jump down, and race after him. I see some skeletons coming, and shove him behind a rock. He glares at me, and I growl at him.

"I just saved you from being spotted, be grateful."

He sighs, "Sorry. I just want to get my sister back as soon as possible."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "I understand _that_. Come on."

I flipped out from behind the rocks, and make a break for the watch tower. I duck behind rocks, and start rolling between them. Kai follows a little bit behind me. How... You know what? Ninjago logic is the answer to everything now... Stepping behind a rock, I see the conveyer belt that Kruncha and Nuckal are at. Flipping fast and all that, I made it under the belt and grabbed on. This is fun! Kruncha and Nuckal's conversation though... Like what even? The Fire Ninja pulls on my arm, and takes the lead. I follow him to the watch tower, and we both climb up quickly. I see that skeleton move away, and turn away from the hole. I drop down, leaving from my 'knees' down on the roof. I swipe the map, and swing back up. All the ninja are there, looking at me like I'm a unicorn. That's probably not done a lot here… I hold out the map, and put it down. Kai races off, and I follow, picking up the map on my way. I jump off the watch tower, flipping for effect and see Kai waiting for me. I look left and right then, while whispering "Yolo,", bolt to the caves. I turn left when I get to the cave and see a giant boulder. I walk over and start pushing it, Kai joins me.

"Hey, before you two run off again, you need to remember we're a team," Cole says sternly and walked up to us, "In future we need to plan before rushing off."

"Yeah, whatever," Kai mutters, ignoring what Cole said.

I start pushing the boulder again, this time the others help. We get the rock away rather quickly and there is what looks to be Rock's, Cole's later on dragon's, head just above the ground. His neck is coming out of a fitting whole in the ground. The Scythe of Quakes seems to be hovering above his mouth. By what force? How... Ninjago logic... Why do I question it?

"Wow!" Jay exclaims. His voice echoing, "Cool!"

"Mouth of Lightning, shut it! Didn't it ever occur to you that the enemy is _right outside_?" Cole hisses, keeping his voice low so it didn't echo.

He proceedes to climb onto the dragon and removed the Scythe of Quakes from its apparent hovering.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so paranoid! We're totally on the opposite side of the caves," Jay replies. I hit him in the back of the head, and he glares at me. I glare back and he backs down from my fierce gaze.

"Zip it, Jay. Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out of here while those boneheads are still busy," Cole says. The air… Shifts… I pull out my halberd, "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" I can hear the faint sound of footsteps.

When we get out I see Skulin, _everywhere_ , "Told you so!" Cole says.

I run right in, slashing at skeletons left and right, I suddenly hear Zane yell, "Kai! Throw it here!"

I suddenly see the Scythe, pass over my head but something is wrong. It was too close to the ground and wouldn't get to Zane. I jump onto the head of a nearby skeleton and catch it. I throw it towards Zane and he caught it.

"There's too many of them!" I hear Kai yell behind me, and I turn around to help him.

I see Jay come up behind him, "Let me handle that," Jay fight while yelling things such as, "Kapow!", etc., "Hey guys! It's just like the training course!"

I take a step next to Jay and... Don't see it. I'm just going to follow Jay's lead.

Jay flips on each skeleton's head and I follow him, "Over the planks!" Oh, they're calling them planks now.

"Over the planks," I whisper to myself as I jump on skeletons like I would do with the so called 'planks'.

"Dodge the swords."

I jump over a skeleton coming up front right and slide under another, causing him to fall over. Cool!

"Here comes the dummy!"

Jay spins to hit him, so I do that too.

"Ninja go!" I yell as I spin and hit the first skeleton I see.

Suddenly, the majority of my vision is speeding shades of lavender and lavender blue and I was moving and spinning around. Slight metallic bits such as silver and aquamarine were mixed with the colours. _OH MY GOD! I'M ACCTUALLY DOING SPINJITZU!_

"No way!" I yell to myself, and move around, hitting skeletons in my reach.

I can move around inside the Spinjitzu Tornado, and move the physical tornado too. It feels weird but awesome. I see, through the coloured wind, Jay, also doing Spinjitzu. I also see skeletons and the ninja standing next to where Jay is headed. I stop thinking about that and just fought skeletons, because fun.

"Jay! What's the key?" I hear Kai's voice yell. What about me?

"Just go through the motions of the training course!" Jay yells, "This is what Sensei must've meant when he said we already know it!"

I stop my Spinjitzu and check what's around me. Okay, less skeletons then before.

Kai starts Spinjitzu just as I look at him. I feel the wind picking up to my left and I turn to it, and see it was Zane's. I look a little more to the left and see Cole's Spinjitzu. It looks so real, since it is now in 3D.

I hear Samukai's voice above everything else, "Retreat!"

All skeleton's run for the exit. Most of the skeletons are behind me and I slashed at them as they fly past. and tried to not get squished. I stand in my place as they left and feel a light breeze behind me. Turning around, there are the four ninja's Spinjitzu.

I'm speechless as they stop spinning, "Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies!" Cole says, flexing his muscles, which actually did nothing... WHY AM I BLUSHING?!

"Seriously?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, but suddenly I see Rocky go behind the other ninja and my eyes widened.

"What? Did you just realize how strong I am?" Cole ask, and flexed again. He's... So... Big! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A shriek left my lips and I pointed behind the boys. They all turned and started backing up and soon they were in line with me. I run behind Cole, hiding. He's the closest, okay?

"I sense we won't be able to spin out way out of this one," Zane informs us.

Rocky decides to breath out dust/dirt that are different shades of brown. I throw my arms over my head and duck, knowing there's be no time to dodge because I hesitated. Suddenly, the rocks are thrown back by some force. I turned and bolted to where everyone else was I hide behind Zane.

"What the hell did I just do, and how did I do it?" I ask, bewildered.

"No idea, but can you do it again and like, get us out of here?" Kai asks.

"N-no, but-"

"Fine, it's up to me." Kai says, pulling out the Scythe.

"No, no, Kai! Bad idea!" Jay yells, "Sensei told us not to!"

"Then you better keep your mouth shut!"

"But the entrance isn't-"

"Kai, don't!" Jay yells over me.

Kai thrusts the blade-thing into the ground, directly in front of Rocky. A long, jagged crack appears on the ground and ceiling, causing a few rocks to cave in on the dragon and a few to block the entrance.

"We gotta escape," Kai says.

"How? You just blocked the entrance with that move, Hot Shot!" I yell at him, but my eyes never leave the beast before me.

They all are looking at the large opening on the ceiling with a small path of rocks, which I defiantly put there on purpose, leading up to it.

"Let's use Spinjitzu!" Cole suggests. Le' go!

"Ninja go!" I yell as I perform Spinjitzu again.

It is easier now that I've done it already. We all head up the path of rocks and exit through the crack we saw. I, apparently, propelle myself in the air with the speed I have, and this is fun. As soon as I am on solid ground, I feel myself unbalancing and I take a step back and tried to get my balance back, but I crashed into someone and we both fell down.

The ninja yell out random things;

"That was so _awesome_!"

"Yes, we are unbelievable."

"Ha ha! Did you see that? I was like POW, and you were like KABAM!"

"I'm so sorry!" I say getting up off of the person and looking down I realized it was Cole, I hold out my hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Enough!" Sensei Wu yells, cutting off the others' victory, "I told you not to use the scythe!"

"He did it," Jay blames, while Cole and him pointed at Kai…

"What?" Kai asks.

"We warned him Sensei," Cole says.

"Using it was my only option."

"Actually, you might have created the crack in the room we got out by, but it wasn't necessary until you made the roof cave in at the entrance! We all could have been killed! If it wasn't for the rocks we'd be stuck down there with R- That dragon!" I quickly set my slip up right. I was too mad to think about the fact that I was with strangers.

"Well-" Kai starts but Zane cut him off.

"Yes, if it wasn't for Skyler moving those rocked into position beforehand we'd all be dead."

"You moved the rocks?" Sensei Wu asks and I nod sheepishly.

"I was blocking the dragon's attack and this gust of wind shot from my arms as I brought them up. I thought you needed the elemental weapons to control the elements."

"That is true, for the other elements, but wind is an exception. It was... Originally a Secondary Element." DOES HE KNOW?! "You can still do stuff like control gusts of wind, create tornadoes and fly..."

"Fly?" I echo, "What? This is so weird..."

"Yes, but it's near impossible to learn without the weapon, but it'll come in handy for you. Now, we must be off and go get the other weapons, and maybe this time you can do it right."

"Well, boys, and Skyler, you ready to face whatever challenges we have next?" Cole asks them, and me.

"Duh! Let's do this!" Jay yells.

I'm ready for anything now!

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed! It wasn't as long as I hoped, but I'm going to update again later today!** **Please review if you have anything to say about the chapter, I'm open to criticism.**

 **~Puppy**


	4. LE SHURIKENS

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sensei makes us walk a long while. I love long walks so I just go slow and enjoy it.

"Where are we going now?" Kai asks Sensei.

"Yeah, Sensei, which weapon are we getting next?" Jay adds. The Shurikens of Ice!

"We're going to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice," He replies.

We continue to talk, more like the other ninja and Sensei, until we make it to a fork in the road, and Sensei heads to the left. I follow and look at the trees on both sides of the path and wonder how many animals lived in there. As nice as this walk is, I can't wait until we get to the boat.

~time skip~

It has been a while, and we are nearing some kind of dock, and one large ship is waiting. I'm not even going to ask why Sensei has a boat here. I'm in Ninjago... I've met my ninja in real life, wait... Uh, is this even real life? I don't know but... Oh crap! I've been staring at bae... I need to try and not call Cole bae... I don't like him! Stop it mind! That's going to end up either hurting him, or hurting me, or hurting both of us, or even killing one, or both, of us!

"What are we doing here?" The ninja that was in my thoughts moments before asks.

"This ship will take us to our destination," Sensei explains.

A wooden plank is there for us to get on the deck, but I just do a backflip from the dock, over the railings and onto the deck.

"Show off!" I hear Kai mutter while he is walking over the plank, "You know what that planks for, right?"

"Oh… Uh… I-I know… I umm…" I shake my head, and walk off.

I walk up to where the wheel is, but Cole passes me just before I get there.

~time skip~

I had decided to lie down on the ship, near Cole, because I was board and it was surprisingly comfortable. I'm an Aussie, but I love the cold.

"How long until I get a turn at being captain?" I complain to Cole, who wouldn't let me have a turn.

"Sorry, Sky, but your too short." Yass! I've gotten to nickname basis already… No, I shouldn't be happy about this! I mean, it means we're becoming closer, as _friends_ , "Wait, why are you lying on the floor?"

"It's comfortable," He glances down at me.

"How are you not cold? Heat rises you know."

"It's nice and cool. Besides, when you crash I won't fall over."

"I'm not going to cra-" He is cut off by the sound of the ship hitting ice, and he yells down to the others, "Not my fault!"

"See what I mean?" I ask.

After about five minutes of comfortable silence Cole speaks up, "We're here."

The boat stops and I see Cole hold out his hand for me. I grasp onto it and he easily pulls me to my feet.

"Thanks…"

"No problem. Hey what's that?" He asks, pointing his yellow hand at my necklace's chain that was a little visible, since I don't have my mask up. I don't have my mask up…

Heat raced to my cheeks and I pulled my mask up before explaining.

"Oh, my necklace," I grab onto it, and somehow it is no longer painted but in my hands, and show him the pendant, before putting it back into the gi, so it wouldn't move around while I'm running.

"Is it broken?"

"No, there's another one with a pendant that's the other half."

"Oh... Why is it like that and who has the oth-"

"Le' go, the others are waiting." I'm the queen of changing the topic, aren't I? My brother'd be proud! Lily'd be pro- No! Do. Not. Think. Of. Her!

We start walking down the stairs and to the plank. I jump over the rails and gap, free runner style. We start walking but a sigh escaped my lips. I don't know why I'm here. I'm too weak to be a ninja.

"You okay?" Kai's voice breaks my thoughts, and I look at him for a moment before shrugging, and looking away, "What's up?"

"Nothing," I say quietly.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Cole asked.

"I already said my response, I don't need to repeat myself."

"Geeze! Why are girls so hard to read?" Jay exclaims, "It's like their aliens, and we don't know what they want!"

"Very mature, Zap-Trap!" I snap but shake my head to clear it, "Sorry, I'm just thinking about... Things..."

"What are these 'Things'?" Zane asks.

"Pushy, aren't you?" I growl, slow down a little to be at the back.

Cole and I are both walking at the back of the group now. I start absentmindedly humming the theme song of the show and going over the lyrics in my head. Jump up, kick back, whip around and- I've been humming! Code red! I at one stop and a light blush creeped along my Lego face. I glance over at Cole, who is staring at me. I leaned a bit away from him and he and looks ahead again.

"Uhh, Skyler?"

"Yeah?"

"You sing?"

"Oh... Uhh... N-no..." I stutter and Cole chuckles.

"Hurry up, Lovebirds!" Kai yelled from up ahead, "You can plan your date later!"

My face goes and I at once broke into an insanely fast pace and ran the rest of the way. I wis- SHUT UP KAI!

We run up to the entrance of an ice cave. The sky above the cave is coloured like ice and snow, instead of the navy blue it is everywhere else. Cole and I enter the cave and at once I see chunks of ice, with skeletons frozen inside of it.

"Whoa," I hear Cole say quietly as he takes the lead, "Looks like someone's already been here."

Hanging from the ceiling is Shard, Zane's later on dragon, and hanging from his's mouth was the Shurikens of Ice, which are held up by some force I couldn't see.

"The shurikens," Zane observes.

"How are we supposed to reach it exactly? I mean, I could climb up the pillars and jump but that'll take too long… And I could break my neck, but that's besides the point."

"We're gonna lift Zane up to his shurikens and he'll reach them," Cole replies.

"I think you mean you, and the guys..." I mutter.

Jay and Kai proceedes to lift up Cole, who was lifting Zane up, and as soon as Zane touches his weapons he freezes into a block of ice. Oh, so that's what happened to the Skulin! I know I should be worried about Zane, but what's the point if he was coming back. Besides, that dragon just moved his mouth like Rocky did in the episode, and very, very large icicles are falling on us.

I, not being on the small tower the ninja had made, run away in the opposite direction. I hide behind a frozen skeleton and watch the others who come running towards me, carrying a frozen Zane, and Shard who is running, very fast, behind them. I don't waste a second in watching anymore and follow the ninja, heading to a small passageway to the right. I hear a loud crash but don't look back. I just kept running as fast as I can and we exited through the entrance where we came in. I closed my eyes because we are launched into the air, and I then feel myself landing on a cold surface and the wind brushing the exposed parts of my skin. Not my hands, because I have white gloves on… So… Just that little bit of my face. I open my eyes and see that we are sliding down the ice path we came from on the frozen figure of Zane.

"Whoooooaaaaaaaa!" All the other ninja yell in terror, while I keep my mouth shut.

Then we suddenly crash into something, some kind of ice pillar, and I go flying. I put my hands out in front of me and close my eyes, waiting for impact. But nothing happens. I open my eyes and see gusts of wind coming from my hands. It is the same colour as my ninja gi but I lose focus and fell.

"Seriously? Why does she get the powers?" Jay complains from behind me as I stand up and dusted the snow off my gi.

I ignore him and head to the boat, where Sensei is waiting, with the map. Wait, do these ninja gi have pockets? I find some and put my hands in it.

Jay grabs the map, "Let's get my weapon next!"

I jump over the side of the boat again and run to the wheel but Cole is already there.

"Nuh!" I wave my arm over in annoyance, and Cole is moved to the side, "Oh my god! Yass!"

I run to the wheel and start steering the ship, moving my body to the sides to see, but I feel arms wrap around my waist and I am lifted up and put to the side.

"Rude!" I growl, and cross my arms.

"Cute," Is Cole's response. I feel my face light up.

I go to the wall and leaned against it. I don't like him like that! Why do I keep getting these thoughts? She died less than a year ago!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Puppy**


	5. I believe I can flyyyy!

I fall, again, "Stupid rocks!" I mutter as I slip on the gravel, "Ugh! Why does it have to be _gravel_!"

"Need someone to carry you?" Kai asks and laughs, "Because I'm sure Cole wouldn't mind!"

I get up and glare at him, and he at once takes a reflective step back, "Seriously? Just because I'm not used to this terrain doesn't mean you have the right to laugh at me! At least I can be following instructions unlike _some_ people! Don't mess with me, and _do not ship me with_ _ **anyone**_ , understood?"

I turn and stalk off, cutting ahead of everyone else, and I hear Jay mutter, "What's her problem?"

"Guys, don't be so rude. She's trying and that's fine," Cole says. No, it's not! Trying isn't good enough! I'm not cut out to be a ninja...

"I'm not talking about that! I mean, she's quiet and shy one moment, then lashing out the next!"

"That's because she only talks when she needs to," Kai informs, "And that's when she _needs_ to. Like when she's mad."

* * *

Pfft, it's the same height as the tallest wall at the indoor rock climbing place in NZ... Hang-dog I think it's call… Damn, I'm not sure... Well, this will be easy!

"Please tell me we don't have to climb this thing!" Kai exclaims to no one in particular.

"I'd say that, but it'll be lying. Now suck it up, Buttercup, and start climbing!"

I start walking over but I am called back by Jay, "Wait," He says before handing me a backpack.

I put it on and start climbing without another word, "I'm going to trust you when you say I need this."

I climb up and quickly reached the top of the mountain and look down, too see the others are only about half way up.

"Wait for us!" Cole yells up to me.

I wait and after about five minutes the others got up.

"We're being followed!" Zane and I say at the same time.

"I'll stay here and hold them off while you get the nunchucks. I'll easily be able to catch up." I tell them but Cole shakes his head.

"We need to stay as a group."

"Okay then, le' go!"

We climb up the alien nunchucks. It's hard to do the handles, but the chain is easy. We make it to the top of the second handle and we're all hanging off the side, except Jay who's getting his nunchucks.

"Ha, alright!" He says as he grabbed his nunchucks.

He holds them out in our direction to show us, apparently, and Wisp (Jay's dragon if you didn't know) appears behind him. I blink and felt my heart beat triple.

"Look out!" I gasp.

"Whoa, oh!" Jay says as Wisp showed his height.

Jay then jumps off behind us, skydiving, "Woo hoo!"

I push off and start falling, then _gliding_ , "Woooo! This is so much fun!"

"You have a strange idea of fun!" Kai yells next to me.

"Aww, scared?"

"N-no!"

* * *

"Skyler's... Well, weird..." I hear Kai say from the back of the group, I look and see he is talking to Cole and Jay.

"I mean, she does stare a lot," Jay replies.

"And she says the weirdest things," Cole added.

"But she's a nice person."

"Yeah, and from what I've seen, she's good at fighting, is fast and... Uh... Never mind."

"You were about to say something about how good she looks, weren't you?" Kai grins cockily.

"A part of being a ninja is not only seeing what others can't, but also seeing, _in_ _general_. Seriously I've been right in front of you the entire time," I growl, and they all look away sheepishly.

I walk a little ahead of Zane, and the others all group near me. I feel something go under my foot and look down just in time to see that it is Kai's foot and I fall forward, into Cole. His reflexes make him catch me and I move out from his arms.

"Th-thanks..."

"Any time... Uhh... I mean, any time that... Uhh... You fall and-" I cut him off and turn to Kai.

"Sorry, Cole, give me a moment. Kai, you have thirty seconds to get out of my sight before I attack you. _Run_!"

He bolts ahead and I smile to myself, "You were never going to attack him, were you?"

"No," I say simply, and continue walking.

"We are here," Sensei says from somewhere up ahead.

I look up and see a smooth stone wall, so I walk up to it and start walking along it looking for hand holds, "No hand holds. Leave it to me, guys. I can get up easily enough."

I took out some daggers I had on me, because… I don't know how, but deal with it. I take a flying leap at the wall, stick the twin daggers in two different cracks in the wall, and looked for the next spot. I move the right one to another crack and did the same with the left. Soon enough I get to the top.

"Sky, I think you should wait until we find a way up," Cole calls from down at the bottom of the smooth cliff face.

"I'll look around, but I highly doubt there's any other way up, and you're going to die trying if you do it like that. I did this kind of thing every week before I started training, so I doubt you'll have the right skills for it!"

I look behind me and see the mountain goes up a bit more, but there is a small tunnel, just big enough for me to walk in. I approach the tunnel, and feel a breeze coming from in it. I walk back to the edge and call down to the others.

"I've got this! I've found where the Golden Weapon is and I'll be fine!"

I walk back to the tunnel and went in, letting the wind guide me. When I feel the wind starting to blow on my left, I moved left. When I feel it blowing on my right I turn right. Suddenly, I come into a huge cave, that is lit by a hole in the roof, which is impossible to reach since the walls are made of smooth crystals. I see the Halberd of Wind inside the mouth of a silver dragon. The silver dragon had streaks of lavender, lavender blue and violet on its scales.

I take the halberd from the dragon's mouth and take some steps back. The mouth moves a little and suddenly the winds pick up dramatically and the rocks fall down and blocked the tunnel, which is my only way out apart from the hole in the roof. I take a deep breath and the dragon, that was smaller than the other ones and about the size of toothless from how to train your dragon, that's if Jay, Kai, Zane and Cole were the size of hiccup. It turns to me, I see it has lavender eyes, like my sister, and lets out a loud roar, and the wind speeds pick up even more.

"Shh, just listen please," I tell it my voice gentle like honey, and I hold the weapon in front of it, "I'm one of the protectors of the five Golden Weapons, and the Halberd of Wind is my weapon to protect. I'd love it if you'd help me out with protecting it, and let me leave so I can do my job. I need to protect it from those who want it to do evil. I'll only us it to protect others."

It looks at me, and closes it eyed and put its snout forward. I put my hand on its snout. I realized that it was a female dragon and I smiled. You're the odd one out, like me. Small and a girl...

"Listen, can you fly me out of here?" I ask it, pointing to the hole in the roof.

She nods and I climb onto her back and off she goes. It feels right, flying. She goes through the whole in the roof and growls when she sees my friends, so I have her a pat on her head.

"They haven't noticed us and for the sake of the story line just fly me down to the ground there," I tell her and point to the top of the cliff face, a little bit away from my friend's view.

We glide down and, when we got to the ground, I jump off of her. I look back into her eyes.

"I'm going to call you Breeze."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! I'm giving a shout out to QueenOfNinja, who is the first person to favourite, and Loki God of Evil, who had reviewed a few times! Thank you for reading!**

 **~Puppy**


	6. Dow did I do that?

**Here's an extra long chapter to say 'thank you' for over a _hundred_ views! I can't thank you enough! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Fire Sword, here we come!" Kai yells out into the night.

We, with Sensei too, are all gathered around the fire in the dark of night. Yes, Cole's got his drum, and yes, I don't know how he got it, but everyone's dancing just as they're supposed to. While I just sit down next to a tree.

"Come on, Skyler!" Jay encourages, "Join in the fun!"

"N-no thanks…"

"Oh, come on! You have to! Just for five minutes?" Hehe… Acro wouldn't work here…

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Just enjoy yourself!"

"No."

"Dance!"

"No."

"Uhh… Sing?"

"No!" I growl that one, instead of saying it monotoned.

"Join the fun!"

"No," I say, back in monotone.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Be entertained!"

"No."

"Ugh!"

The party goes on and they even get Sensei to dance. Cole is still playing the drums and the other three are dancing.

"Guys, wake me up when it's my turn to keep watch," I tell them.

"Keep watch? You're insanely paranoid," Jay says.

"I was right about dragons being real, who's to say the Skulin won't attack in the middle of the godforsaken night!"

"Ugh, buzzkiller."

I close my eyes and went to sleep, up against the tree.

I wake up to the sound of Nya's voice, "Kai. Kai."

"Huh? Huh?" I hear Kai getting up.

"Kai!" I hear it louder this time. It's creepy how much Garmadon sounds like Nya. Wait a minute… Why does it feel like I have a pill- Scrap! This is Cole's lap. I rolled over, away from the Earth Ninja. I probably seemed to still be sleeping.

"Was that..."

"I have to go."

"Nya! Wait up!" I feel the wind being disturbed as Kai ran off.

"Slow down! Why..." His voice dies down in the distance.

"Where's Kai?" I hear Sensei's voice.

I turn and notice Sensei was standing up, I jump up, "It was Garmadon! He got tricked! Don't ask how I know, but I know he's in danger!"

Sensei nods and runs off into the forest. I was left there. I pick up my Golden Halberd and follow. I go fast, but Sensei is faster by a lot. Well, I- Oh! There's the Fire Temple anyway. I run across the bridge, enter through all the doors, and see Sensei putting his hands down. Must've just finished making that bird that should be impossible to do. I walk forward, closer to the lava, but not too close. Sensei spins in the air and kicks another shadow with his own. He then jumps over to the platform Kai is on and grabs onto the Sword of Fire.

"Brother," I hear Garmadon say in an eerie voice, "I see you protect two," Garmadon looks at me as he says this and I shuddered, "A child? Were you really _that_ desperate?"

"She has a lot of potential, brother!" I don't know about that… I'm just… _Me_...

"She may, but what of the other three?"

"They are safe! Far from your grasp, Garmadon!" Sensei Wu yells and I jump onto the platform where the others were.

"I wouldn't be so confident," Garmadon said and opens come kind of portal and it shows the others getting tied up.

"My brother must not unite the five weapons," Sensei states, "We must keep them apart!"

He starts to jump over platforms and we all follow.

"Awaken, guardian of the deep!" Garmadon's voice booms around the cave, "They're stealing the sword! You must not let them escape!"

Flame comes out from the lava and he hits the wall with his tail, making rocks block the exit.

"There's no way out! He's taken away all our options!" Kai yells.

"All but one," Sensei says as he jumped to the platform behind us, then he yells out something I couldn't hear and hits the Sword of Fire between the rock he's standing on and the rock that's stopping him from flowing away with the lava's current.

Anyways, Sensei starts drifting away, "No, you fool!" Garmadon yells out of rage.

"If he is to bring the other weapons here," He states calmly, "then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to bear."

"No, it's mine! I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!" Kai yells all of this clearly in distress.

Sensei starts pouring himself tea, then he fell off the edge. My heart skipped a beat even though I knew he was coming back.

"Nooo!" Kai yells and fell to the floor in distress.

I feel a shiver down my spine as I realized that we were alone without a leader in the Fire Temple... Help...

"Then I will see you there, brother," Garmadon says but then looked at me, "But there's still one weapon not in my possession."

I hold it tighter and look around, ready to defend, only to get thrown towards the wall and my weapon is wrenched from my hands. I open my eyes to see my shadow, holding my halberd.

"No!" I yell and Garmadon disappears.

"It's all my fault," Kai says, "Sensei won't be able to hold out for long."

"Forget Sensei," Nya snaps at him, then asks meekly, "What about us?"

"Don't worry, I got this," I walk up to the dragon and take a deep breath, staring into his eyes, before yelling out to it, my voice echoing along the walls, "Hey, Flame Dragon! That shadow you saw is trying to steal the Golden Weapons, including the one _you're_ supposed to be protecting!" Flame moved his head slightly closer, listening, "If you can help us get it back, we will be sure to keep it safe! We even know the guy who assigned you this mission. I promise you that you can trust us!"

Flame seems to understand, for he bends down slightly and allows us to jump on his back. Kai smiles at me then jumps on the dragon. Nya soon follows him.

Suddenly we hear muffled, "Kai! Skyler! Sensei!"

I jump onto the dragon's back, "Le' g-"

"Shh," Kai puts a hand to my mouth… Where it should me under my mask, to make me stop talking, "They're talking outside."

"Okay..." I whisper back.

I can barely hear it, but it is there. The other ninja are talking amongst themselves. It's kind of hard to hear who's saying what but I watched this episode, so yay!

"…But I only sense loss," Zane says, "We are too late. The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near."

"Ugh!" Cole huffs, "Great, the one place no mortal can cross over."

"We might not be able to cross over," Kai starts yelling all of a sudden. The Fire Temple starts to split open and a rising smokescreen blocked our view of the outside world for a few moments. Okay, why didn't it do that before? "But a dragon can!"

Flame roars to add to the drama and then I hear a scream. I see Cole running behind a pillar or something.

"It was easy, just like what I did with my dragon," I explain, cutting off Nya's sentimental lines, "When this guy realized we were trying to protect the weapons he became quite a softy."

"Are you insane?" Cole yells and I jump off the dragon.

"No, I assure you we're quite sane. I did the same with my dragon and she let me leave."

"Then why didn't you tell us you tamed a dragon?" Cole raises an eyebrow.

"Because the story line demanded it! I mean, hehe, that you'd freak out like you are now and I didn't want to spend half an hour trying to convince you that the dragon wasn't going to eat us."

"But he is!"

"No he's not, come on, Flame isn't that scary!"

"'Flame'?"

I shrug, "The name suits him."

I look back at the dragon and realize that Jay and Zane had jumped on Flame.

"You guys go on ahead," Cole calls to them, "There's not enough room for all of us on that... thing."

"Cole, it's called a dragon," I say, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to Flame.

"No! No! No! Get me away from that thing! It's going to eat meeeee!" He's cute when he's- STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!

"No, it's not going to eat you."

"But-" I cut off Cole.

"You're right, there isn't enough room there for all of us, but I have a way to fix that!"

Haha! I stole your lines Kai! Anyways I get to see Breeze again!

After I said that Flame makes a gigantic roar and all of our dragons come, roaring in response.

 _"_ _You're gonna hear me rrrrroooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr! Okay, I need to get a life... Wait, isn't being a ninja a life then? I'm making no sense, why do I do dis to meh selfffff?"_

"Look! Look up there!" Cole exclaims, pointing to the sky.

Shard was the first to land, followed by Breeze, who lands right in front of me.

"Hey, Bree!" I say patting her snout. She's so much smaller than the others, but she's probably faster because element of Wind and all that jazz!

"Yiiii!" Jay shouted all of a sudden when his dragon shot lightning bolts at him.

I climb easily onto my dragon, since she is so much smaller then Flame. Jay starts talking to his dragon, I can't hear what he was saying, but suddenly Wisp swings his massive tail, knocking Jay off his feet. Bree snorts and I grin. I look over at Cole who seemed to be edging closer to Rocky. I jumped off Breeze and signaled for her to wait there. I take a deep breath, trying to calm _my_ nerves.

"H-hey, Cole," I say walking up to him, "Why ar-are you j-just st-standing here, not d-doing anything towards t-taming R- Your dragon?"

"Because it's going to eat meee!" He says whining a little kid.

"Cole, c-come on, th-they're not _that_ scary!"

"Easy for you to say! You got a tiny dragon!"

"She's about the s-size R-Rocky is for y-you, to me, be-because I'm short, remember?"

"Well, fair point but I'm not wanting to die today!"

"C-Cole, it's your dragon, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Wh-what you g-going to name him?"

"Rocky," He says at once.

"See, you can't f-fear something which you named," I say, then turned to Rocky, "Hello Rocky."

The dragon snorts in response and looked from me to Cole, waiting patiently.

"Go on, Cole. You're o-our l-leader and we'd be hopelessly lost if you're screaming like Jay the entire time."

"Fine, okay..." Cole says, he exhales, "Hey, Rocky..." He puffs up his chest, as if to show me he was confident. Okayyy, Weirdo... "I need your help your help to get the Golden Weapons back. They're in the Underworld, and I'm told you can go there. Is that true?" Rocky nodds, "Okay! Then I'll need a... Umm... Ride there. You are the help I need," Rocky seems to understand.

He shakes his head and stood tall, then brought his head down and nudged Cole. This is sooooooo adorable! N-not Cole, but R-Rocky and…

"Thanks, buddy," Cole tells it. I totally just lifted his fear of dragons. Yay! I feel like I accomplished something.

"You ok-okay now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thanks. Are _you_ okay? I mean, you keep stuttering like you're scared."

"I-I'm f-fine…" I say, and turn away sharply.

"Cole, I see that you have gotten over your fear of dragons," Zane remarks as I mounted Breeze.

"Now I'm not afraid of anything," Cole replies with confidence. What's wrong with being confident? Oh, #Reference! …What the hell is wrong with me...?

Flame starts to fly away and Shard follows, then Bree and Rocky, who were flying side by side, then Wisp. I feel gusts of wind hit my face as Bree flaps her wings, but it calms me down. Geeze, I am obsessed with my element... Oh, well, no one needs to know. I'm just happy my hair isn't going crazy like it did when I went wild horse riding back home... Home... I need to stop thing about home. Let's not ruin this moment.

My eyes start to water at the thought, but the wind quickly whipes it away. Bree soars up and down and all around and I manage to hold on, without a saddle or anything... My dragon is the only one without a magic saddle... Huh, I guess it's because I don't need it, #ThugLife. What even are my thoughts today?

I look over to Cole, who isn't scared but confident. He has his black ninja mask on. Coolness level: 10/10. Hotness level 10/... God, why am I thinking about that? I need to keep my feelings in check... I mean, I don't have feelings! Nothing like that!

Bree flies under a cloud, and moves her legs like she is running before joining the other dragons on top of the clouds, "This is amazing! So much better then wild horse riding!"

"Yes, this is quite fun," Zane agrees.

"What's wild horse riding?" Cole asks from next to me.

"I'll explain later!"

"How do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?" Cole asks.

"Like this!" I yell, cutting off Kai's dialog as we stoop down very quickly, "Woooo!"

"Ahhhh!" Everyone, sans me, screams.

"Wimps!" I yell out above the roaring wind, and laughed.

The dragons are getting closer to the ground, and we start spinning like Spinjitzu. A portal magically appears on the ground, which we are heading towards. I just hold onto Bree and yell out in amazement at every new thing. Before I know it, we were crossing over. Crossing realms without a Realm Crystal.

"I hope these dragons know what they're doing!" Kai yells.

"They do, I'm sure of it!" I yell out to him.

We cross a series of tunnels, each one with a cool design to it. We all meet up at one tunnel, which was the only time I realize we weren't all in the same tunnel.

"They're speeding up; hold on!" Kai yells out.

"Weeee!" I yell as we speed up.

We are suddenly enveloped in pitch black and I can't see anything but darkness. It's like those water slides that don't let light in! That's until it ended, which it does rather quickly. The dragons skid to a stop, and I get knocked off. I move my arms out in front of me, waiting for impact, but a gust of wind flies out of my arms and I land gently.

"Solid ground! We made it!" Cole yells, and starts to kiss the ground…

"Naww, your first kiss!" Kai teases.

"N-no, it's not!" He splutters, and stands up.

"Yeah, it was with his pillow!" Jay laughs, then drops his voice, "Pretending it was Sk-"

"We're in the Underworld!" I yell out, not wanting to waste much more time, "I didn't think it would look this cool!"

This place looks kind of like the makeshift 'Djinnjago' Nadakhan was… Will be trying to make. There is a platform there, and a platform a little higher over there and just platforms scattered all over the air. Djinnjago! Directly below us I could see the big Bowser Castle from the Mario games. Why did I just think that?

"Sensei's inside. They're expecting us," Zane says. Nindroid alert!

It does actually look like they are expecting us. Skeletons are running around like it was a city.

"We can't let them see us," Cole informs, "This way."

He starts climbing the side wall and no one else follows, "C'mon guys," I say before I could stop myself, "We go where Cole goes." I just said that out loud... I'm screwed...

"Ooookaaaaayy."

Who said that? One of the ninja behind me for sure, but who? Wait, Jay's lost his voice and Zane wouldn't say... That. Ooooooohhhh, Kai, once this is over, you're being duct taped to the ceiling! We make it to the stalactites hanging from the ceiling and start swinging from there. I easily go from one to the other, my size not really affecting me too much. I follow Cole and reach the next stalactite, which I notice looks different. I look up and a small scream leaves my lips.

"Sky! Keep it down!" Kai hisses in my ear.

"S-s-spid-spider!"

They all look up and we all fall, as a team of screaming messes. I take a deep breath as we are falling and move my arms forward and a large gust of wind came out, just as we are about to hit the ground, cushioning our falls.

"Ninja!" A skeleton yells and at once I pull out my old halberd.

"I count ten boneheads to each of us. I kind of like these odds," Cole says.

"THEY HAVE SPIDERS!" I yell, losing it, "Why did it have to be spiders?!" I eye them warily.

"Uh oh," Kai says, "Got any bright ideas, anyone?"

Jay wheezes indistinctly and I can't understand him but I try to remember from the episode.

"Huh?" Kai asks.

"You feel a weird sensation?" Cole suggests.

"No..." Jay wheezes while shaking his head.

"You ate an odd crustacea-"

I cut Zane off, "Tornado of Creation!"

"Thank you!" Jay yells out, "Ooh! I have my voice back!"

"Welcome back," Zane says and patted Jay's back. So polite, Zane.

"But it could lead to disastrous consequen-" Cole starts to remind us.

"SPIDERS DUDE, SPIDERS!" I slap him, "Shut up and do it! Need I remind you… SPIDERS!"

We face the skeletons, who are closing in. Why don't they just attack, instead of walking towards us slowly?

"Let's do this," Cole says before yelling out, "Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"Wind!"

I jump up, kick back, whip around and spin! Jk! NOW LET'S DO THIS!

"Ninjaaa go!" We all yell and do Spinjitzu.

Well, it's working. Big tornado. Wait, what am I supposed to do? I don't know... Okay, just think of what we're trying to create. Uhh, the Ferris wheel trap thing. Being inside the tornado is weird, especially since it's so big. After a moment, I am left in my average Spinjitzu tornado and I stop, to see the Ferris wheel trap thing.

"C'mon, there's no time to waste," Kai says, ruining this peaceful moment.

I break into a run, jump down the middle of the spiral staircase, and looked back up, begging the others to do the same and just hurry up. The others jump down and cut in front of me as we run down a passage. Suddenly all the ninja stop and I felt like Lloyd, unable to see what is happening. I squeeze through them and get to the front, in front of Cole and beside Kai. There is a gap in between us and the platform Sensei and Samukai are on. The gap has a makeshift bridge thing. Sensei Wu is fighting Samukai with the Golden Weapons. I start to walk forward, my old halberd in my hands still, but Kai grabs the top of the handle, keeping me from moving.

"No, this is Sensei's fight."

I look on, worried. I know what happens but me being here could change everything! It's added so many different lines already and what if Sensei, like, dies? I keep silent and watch. Suddenly Sensei shoots fire out of the sword and Samukai dodges it. Samukai throws the Shurikens, freezing the Sword of Fire to the ground. I can't look, so I close my eyes. Please win. Please win... Actually, because of the time line and stuff, please loose but don't die!

Garmadon's voice makes me open my eyes, "Bring me the five weapons."

Samukai picks up the fifth weapon, the Sword of Fire, with the same hand he is using to hold the Shurikens. Ninjago physics are at it again. He can hold it because... Reasons... I'm guessing Garmadon's getting five or six arms because holding five with four seems to complex...

"No," Samukai refuses, "You will obey me now!"

Samukai started fidgeting and Sensei jumped back to us. Idiot... No mortal can possess all five! You seriously thought you could lead when you didn't even realize that detail?

"No one can handle all of their power at once," He explains.

"Selfish fool," Garmadon says, "Did you think I wouldn't plan of your betrayal?"

"What's happening to me?" Samukai yells.

"You've fallen right into my master plan," Garmadon explains, "Not even I can handle all of their power. But now that they are combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place!"

I move my head down and closed my eyes, so I don't have to watch Samukai fade into nothing. I hear the weapons fall to the ground and I open my eyes. A blueish portal appears in front of them and Garmadon jumps over here in front of it. Oh my god! The episode is almost over! I can't wait until Lloyd comes along! Wooo! …He i- was Lilly's favorite character…

"Father would not want you to do this brother," Sensei says in a weird accent. Are you southern, mate? Oh my... I haven't said mate since I came here... I feel like a bad Australian!

"Father is no longer here," Ay, that's hurtful, Garmy _,_ "Good and evil, there has always been a balance, but where I go the balance can be destroyed! Soon I will be strong enough to possess the five weapons so I may recreate the world in my image!" The feels! I remember how in season four he said, 'I had yearned to make the world in my image; I never realized I already had, in you' to Lloyd. The FEELS! He starts to leave but turns back and points to Sensei, "You. You were _always_ his favorite."

Under the brightness, I see him enter the portal and disappear. The bright light demises.

I flip over the gap, as soon as it was safe, followed by Sensei and the others.

"He is gone," Sensei says in that weird accent, "but he will return."

Yay! I mean noooo... I want Sensei Garmadon back though! Ugh, that's seasons away!

"Then we'll be ready for him," Kai says as he picks up the sword.

I pick up my halberd and notice everyone else is picking up their weapons.

"And keep an eye out, in case he has anymore of his evil plans," Cole adds.

"Then I have done my part," Sensei says, his voice back to normal, and he looks proud, "The balance has been restored," I make a heroine pose, to fit in with everyone else, "For now." Wow, I didn't expect him to say that... That's deep, mate, real deep.

"We should go, I didn't get a chance to train today and I feel a little off because of it," I say and everyone laughs, sans Zane, "What?"

"We should celebrate first. Oh, and leave now, because Nya is waiting." Kai says.

"Woo! Le' go!" I say, doing a backflip off the platform.

"Geeze, for someone who only learnt out to do a flip a few weeks ago, you talk a big game," Cole says.

"What?! A week ago?! Who said that?"

"Kai," Jay, Cole, and Zane say.

"Watch your back Kai, or it'll be duct taped to the ceiling!" I warn and everyone laughed.

We all run up the stairs and I whistled, the four-note song from The Hunger Games, making Bree fly down at once.

"Hey Breeze!" I say patting her nose, "Ready to get out of this godforsaken place and back into open skies with the wind in our faces?"

She seems to nod her head and I jump on. Long story short, the dragons fly around the room, quickened their speed then dived into the ground and before I know it we were in the sky.

"Woo hoo! The wind is back! Finally, it was stuffy down there," I yell, leaning backwards and lying down on my dragon, and earn a chuckle or two from the others.

It wasn't long until we make it back to the monastery, drop Sensei off, and go to Kai's hometown of Ignacia. The shop isn't hard to find, so we do that and land. The first thing I see when I jumped off is Kai hugging Nya. Then Jay hugged her too... Seriously? You barely know her! I just stood next to Cole as I watched Jay and Nya together. I wish me and him could be like them. An entire season dedicated to us, an episode where we go on a date. It'll never happen though... Wait, what?! Why did I think that?! I don't like him! My heart still belongs to her…

"I'm so happy you're back!" Nya says and Kai and Jay surround her.

"For now," Kai says in response, "but it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return."

"But we'll be ready for him," Cole says as he comes up behind me with Zane.

The cheering continues. Wait, cheering? "Yeah!" Someone, I think Jay, exclaims as everyone put their Golden Weapons together.

"C'mon, Sky," Kai says, "For the team!"

"That's a _very_ bad idea."

"C'mon," He grabs the tip of my halberd and put them in with the other weapons.

I am thrown backwards, but Bree catches me, and I get up quickly from the small power explosion, the crowd becomes quiet, "What did I _just_ say?"

"Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again," Kai says.

"Don't worry, I will," I respond. Sassiness level: 100.

"Yeah, we'll stick to high fives instead," Jay says.

"Agreed," I say at the same time as Zane and the others laughed, but I didn't until Zane continued, "Was that a joke?"

Kai faces the crowd and puts his mask back on, with his Sword of Fire slung over his shoulder. He looks cool, to be honest, but it is unnecessary.

I can't believe I lived through the pilot episodes. I feel proud of myself!

* * *

 **So... What did you think? Please tell me your thoughts, I'm happy to get criticism you know.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Puppy**


	7. IT'S THE CHOSEN ONE, PEOPLE!

A sigh leaves my lips as I walk into the kitchen and see all the guys, just sitting and eating pizza.

"Hey, Sky. What's up?" Cole asks.

"None of you have trained all week! Actually, you have barely trained for three weeks!"

"We'll train tomorrow," Kai says through his full mouth.

"That's what you said three days ago. Do you expect me to defeat Garmadon all by myself when he returns?"

"No," They all say at once.

"Because it sure feels like it. You guys haven't picked up your weapons, except to cook frozen pizza, since the battle!"

"Calm down, we'll be ready for Lord Garmadon," Kai says.

"Why do you call him Lord Garmadon? I only serve one lord, and since you don't serve him, you shouldn't call him Lord..."

"Whatever," Kai mutters.

"Anyways, we got you a box of pizza," Cole says, pointing to a small box of pizza.

I move my hands in front of me and a small side-ways tornado forms, the same colour as my gi. It pulls the pizza box in, which I catch.

"Thanks guys."

"How did you do that?" Jay asks.

"Unlike some people, I've been training."

"Owch, that hurt," Kai says.

"It should, since you're so weak from lack of training, pretty boy!"

"Take that back!" He says standing up.

"Make me."

He charges at me and I just step aside. He crashes into the bookshelf that was behind me and it falls on him.

"Really?" I ask, and use one arm to push to bookshelf back up, "Oh, and why don't you get Zane to cook the pizza? The pizza guy will be able to out run you soon without fit he's getting from going up and down those steps."

"Why Zane? I can cook," Cole says.

"Haha, no," Jay says, "Last time I had to drink three cups of water to get that taste out of my mouth."

"I don't know why you guys don't like his cooking, it's really good," I say, "But then again, I'm used to my brother's cooking... He managed to burn water. Don't ask. I was just saying, because Zane is the best cook out of all of you."

"I'm afraid I do not have the ability to cook pizza, for I have never done it before," Zane says.

"There's such a thing called 'learning', Zane," I say, and shook my head, "Anyways, you're a natural cook, you could easily pick it up."

I frown and turn my head to the side, like I always do when I'm thinking. Home is the name of the episode when the viewers find out about how well Zane can cook and I was just talking about home... My brother must be looking for me. My mother must be worried sick. My sister must be broken. First, she loses her best friend then her sister… The police have probably already arrested the person who is technically my father... Tears suddenly fill my eyes, I don't know how since they're pained on, as I think of my family, I turn away from the guys.

"Sky?" Cole asks, but I ignore him and put the box of pizza in the fridge and went outside.

I start the training course and just do it over and over for about five minutes, but I stop when a thought hits me. I turn off the course and just think. Wonder if Sensei would know about why I'm here and how I got here. N-no... I can't ask, it could ruin the entire plot line and then Garmadon could win and... I look down at my halberd and spin it in circles. Then I slash in the air, making gusts of wind. I smile to myself. This is sooo cool! It fades. How did I do that? I'm not from here, nor a descendant from an elemental master…

* * *

"I'm heading out," I tell the guys, walking into the games room.

Kai turns off the game, and jumps up, "Who the hell did you meet and what's his intentions?"

"Kai!" I yell out in shock, "I didn't meet anyone!"

"Where to?" Jay asks, getting up, "Ninjago City?

"No, Mega Monster Amusement Park, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh, never mind. I'm going to Ninjago City to buy a new sketch book."

"But you got a new one, like three days ago..." Kai says.

"What do you think I do all day? Oh, and I got it two weeks ago."

"Can I come with you?" Cole asks, "I want to stop by the bakery."

"Uhh... S-sure..."

How am I supposed to get the sketch book now? I know I stole it last time, but I don't have any money... I know, that's wrong and I'm a ninja but…

"Come on then, Cole."

I turn away and head to the stables. We walk side by side until we get to our dragons. I always leave the stable door open for my dragon during the day and she comes out to meet me.

"Hey, Bree!" I say patting her head for a moment before climbing on her back.

We, Cole, Rocky, Breeze and I, flew off in silence. I look back at Cole and our eyes met for a moment, making me blush and look away.

"Sky?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so... How do I put this..."

"Just say it."

"Closed off..."

"I... Uhh... Have no i-idea wh-what yo-our talking ab-abou-out!"

"There you go again. You only stutter when you don't want to talk."

"I-I..." I held my necklaces' pendant, "You're right, I don't want to talk about it, and I'm not going to."

"Oh, come on! Please just tell me what's wrong."

"No, you defiantly have your secrets and I have mine. I know your hiding something about your past, and I'm hiding something about mine. I'll tell you if you tell me…" He must tell me about his dad, so I can make references about it without it seeming weird.

"I-I... How do you know?"

"I saw a photo in your room. It was a photo of someone who looked just like you, if you had shorter hair and a mustache, holding The Blade Cup."

"He's my dad… And a Royal Blacksmith..." Cole says, then glares at me, "What? Going to crack some joke about how my old man wears a tutu?"

"N-no... I-I..." I look down, "I just... I think it's cool." I look back up at him, "I was lying before, when I said I don't really sing... I love singing, it's what I did most of the time before I became a ninja. I've not really been singing recently, because the obvious..."

"Uh... Why? What you think is 'obvious' is completely lost to me," Cole said.

"You guys! You'd just laugh and say it's silly... Besides, it makes me think of..." I trailed off and looked down.

"Think of what?"

"My family..." Okay, that's half truthful…

"What are they like?"

"Oh, I hav- had an older brother, a younger one, a twin sister, and my mom."

"What were they like?"

"Harry is my older brother, who's severely protective... Once, I was hanging out with this guy for a project with my singing teacher and that guy, tried to make a move on me, so my brother threw him into our pool..."

"What? No way..."

"Yeah... Then there's my mother. Oh, she's a darling! She's supportive of all we want to do in life. She tak- took my entire family rock climbing every weekend, even though she didn't like rock-climbing at all. She's just so sweet..." My voice trails off as I thought of how I'd probably never see her again.

"What about your dad?"

"He..." My voice cracked and I sighed, "I'm not going to talk about him..." Yeah, I don't particularly want to talk about the abuse he put me through!

"You what's your sister like?" Cole asks, changing the topic.

I shoot him a grateful glance and nod, "She's my older twin, Ivy. I miss her a lot..."

"What about your younger brother?"

I flinch, and blink my tears away. I hate thinking of him... "He's _gone_... For good... I know _he's_ dead... B-but I don't kn-know ab-about my fa-family..." I sigh, "I wish I could see them again..." My voice trails away and I'm silent the rest of the flight.

We had just entered Ninjago City, on foot now, and I realize that Cole would probably tell the others what I told him.

"Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't mention what I told you to the others... I mean about my family..."

"Okay."

I look through my bag and groaned. It's the perfect plan for why I don't have any money...

"What's wrong."

"I forgot my money..."

"Don't worry, I'll just buy you one."

"R-really? Thanks. Okay, the plan is to walk until we find an art shop because I have no idea where we are..."

"I know where to go, just follow me," Cole says grabbing my wrist and leading me in the opposite direction from where I was walking. Gah! Why does my heart flutter whenever I see him? My heart's hers! I. Do. Not. Like. HIM!

Cole suddenly stops and points to a store, "We're here."

"'Archie's Arties'... What even is that name?"

"What even is your English?"

I shrug and went inside, "Are you sure about buying me one?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Hey, what about this one?" Cole pulls a three hundred paged book which is an A3 size.

"Yup, just what I was looking for."

We walk up to the counter where there is a guy, about Cole's age roughly, who has a green mohawk. Cool hair, mate!

"Hello, can we buy this?"

I look at the clock and realize it's 01:03. Oops! Got a bit carried away with this drawing... Well, it's of all the others as kids, so it needed to be perfect. I can't believe how easy it is to draw Lego people... I mean, it's insanely easy... What's the catch? I close the book and put away my pencils. I fall down onto the bed and closed my eyes.

I can hardly believe I'm here.

* * *

I eat the pizza I didn't have the day before and I go outside to start training. I suddenly hear the ninja's voices.

"Fire strike! Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen?"

That was Kai... Wait a minute... Episode one?

"Stop trying to do it yourself, we need to attack as a team," Cole says.

"Zane, why are you wasting your special attack on me? You have to save it!"

Sensei steps outside just as I finish the course for the first time that day.

"Good morning, Sensei." I greet, smiling.

"Good morning, Skyler. Where are the others?"

"They are playing video games," I say, and my face falls, "I've not had anyone to train with, apart from Nya, for weeks."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I probably could take all of them on, while they have weapons and I don't and still win at this point," I sigh, "Can you help me make them get their act together?"

"Yes, I can."

I smile and we both walk to the games room.

"Okay," Cole says and Sensei runs into the room, "Now!" and the screen turned black.

"Aww man!"

"What? What happened?"

The ninja start complaining and I chuckle.

"It took us three hours to get there!"

"Why would you do that? Why?"

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex, doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu!" Sensei sounds very mad.

"Sensei's right guys," I say, "You all have been slacking off and I've been begging you for weeks to get your act together! I'm the only one who's been training!"

"Is that where you are all day?" Kai asks, "I thought you stopped a few days ago…"

"I've been asking you for days to train with me! Just because I had to do it alone didn't mean I stopped!"

"If I may continue," Sensei says and I nod.

"But Sensei Wu," Zane interrupts, "Ever since Garmadon's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace."

"But-" I start.

"Meh, we can train tomorrow!" Cole says.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today," Sensei and I say at the same time.

"Well," Cole interrupts, "I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow, so if that's the case..."

He puts the pizza up to his mouth and Sensei kicks it out of his hand and I giggle at his face. You should have seen it! Priceless… "No pizza for you! In order to reach your full potential, you must train!"

"Uh, remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation?" Kai asks with pride, "I thought that was pretty insane."

"A plant left alone withers and dies. Do you want your skills to be that plant?"

"Geeze," Jay sounds annoyed, "You've become a mini Sensei!"

"Well, she's the youngest of you all, yet is most likely going to be the first to reach her full potential," Sensei says and at once the boys start paying attention, "But even so. You five have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets you have yet to unlock. Skyler's the only one who has tried to tap into the powers of her Golden Weapon. You four haven't even used them for weeks."

"You wanna talk secret powers?" Cole says getting up with a cute smile on his face, "Check this out!"

Using his Golden Scythe, he picks up the video game plug from the ground and plugs it in the socket. I walk from the room and feel the wind move as Nya runs towards the games-room. She ends up crashing into me.

"What's the rush?" I ask her even though I know perfectly well.

"Lord Garmadon has returned! He was spotted approaching Jamanakai village!"

"I'll get the others, you get their stuff!" I say at once tearing back to the games room, I get there quickly, "Lord Garmadon has returned! He was spotted approaching Jamanakai village!"

"Yeah... Right..." Kai says.

"Sensei, talk some sense into them, it's in your title after all!" I run off from the room and get my Golden Halberd.

I hear the guys rushing like mad and I go to the stables. I know Garmadon isn't really there, just making it seem believable. I climb onto Bree's back and look to my left to see Jay fail to jump on his dragon. I shake my head and after a minute we actually set off.

"You guys believe what Sensei said, about unlocking our full potential?" Kai asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"You are saying Sensei would lie?" I snap, "Of course! But I have a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth... Like there's more to his words... Maybe a pr-"

"I do think he may be on to something," Jay interrupts me, "I mean, since we got these Golden Weapons, it's not like we've ever had to use them. I wonder what they do."

"Uh... You never had to use them, but you could have! Training! Have you heard of it? Clearly not by how much of a hot mess you were by falling face first to the ground earlier today!"

"I, for one, look forward to the future," Zane informs, "If these is more for us to accomplish, let it be."

"Yes, but in order to achieve success and accomplish these things you must train!"

"Don't know about you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon?" Cole asks, "I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves. It-"

"Um... It's Spinjitzu. What other moves can you do with it? I mean, there's plain Spinjitzu and then the Tornado of Creation, but anything else?" I drop my voice to a whisper, "Well, there is Airjitzu, but that doesn't count..."

"Air-whatzu?" Jay asks.

"Hey, guys, race you there!" I ignore him.

I dive down and get ahead easily. I move my arms and, by turn, move the wind to make my dragon go faster. I look up and see the other four landing.

"Ha! I was first!" Kai cheers.

"No! No one was faster than me!"

"Actually, I thought Sky won."

"Yes, you all were disillusioned. Skyler clearly was down before any of us." Guessing they said that because it wasn't such a close call.

"Thank you, Zane and Cole. Okay, guys, the plan is to wait and attack when he least expects it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jay says, putting his hands up, "Who said you," He points at me, "gets to play leader?"

"Cole, what do we do?" I ask.

"The plan is to… Wait and attack when he least expects it!" Cole says.

"Okay, let's go!" Kai says.

I creep forward and I see Lloyd's shadow as he starts to cackle, just like Garmadon. Then the cackling turns into Lloyd's voice.

"It is I, Lloyd Garmadon!" He yells and I see him.

"Ay, it's Lloyd," I inform.

"I demand all the candy in town; or else!" I start laughing.

"Lloyd Garmadon?" Jay asks rhetorically, "I thought we were going to face Lord Garmadon."

"It's his son," I say just as Cole said it.

Cole looks at me and my heart raced. I look away. Why am I acting like this?

Cole continues to speak on his own, "Looks like he escaped his boarding school for Bad Boys again," He starts walking forward and we follow, "And to think we could've been doing Spinjitzu already."

"Correction. I could have been. You're so out of shape you couldn't catch a little kid!"

"Uh, give me your candy!" Lloyd yells. He's very brave to be yelling at a bunch of adults, but he seems unsure too. "Or else I'll release the Serpentine on you!"

The villagers started jeering and boo-ing at him. Honestly, I kind of feel bad that he starts his life as a bad kid... Why the keck would Misako put him in the boarding school for BAD Boys. Did she want him to land up like Garmadon? I watched as Lloyd proudly took out a can-looking box and released rubber snakes. Why did he look happy as he did that? Does he think the villagers are stupid enough to think those are real? Well, they can be fairly idiotic, but I'm not judging...

I see villagers throwing vegetables at him, "Uh, no wait! I asked for candy, not vegetables! I hate vegetables!" He yells while trying to dodge the vegetables. That's the chosen one, people! Leave him be! Do not punish the chosen one! How is thinking this gonna help? I don't know...

I realize the others had moved away and I walk towards them and stand next to Cole, "-it was snakes, rubber or not," He is saying.

That... What was the first part of this sentence? As they grab Lloyd, I stand back away from the group because I don't want to deal with this embarrassment.

"Don't worry folks. We'll take care of this. Nothing to see here."

I follow them, a bit away just to escape the stares of people.

"Unhand me! Bow down to me, or suffer my wrath! I'll give you to the count of three! One, two..."

"What are we supposed to do? Spank him?" Kai asks.

"Put him down," I tell the guys, a frown on my face, "He's just a kid after all." Did they even hear me?! Ugh… I feel bad, since this is the person who said, 'For when it comes from the heart' and the one who had to curse his father to the Cursed Realm... Ugh! Why do I have to know what happens? It's a more of a curse then a blessing! Sure, it's cool to know somethings but-

I look up as Cole and Kai jump back to the ground, "You've just made me your nemesis! Mark my words! You'll pay for this!"

I watch Zane buy some candy a few steps away from where we are. I run forward and steal the cotton candy before anyone else (I'm looking at you Jay) can, and Jay looks sad. He gets a lollipop instead. I give him some pieces of the cotton candy. It looks like a pink rock... Hmm... Tastes gud doe...

"Next time, try paying for your candy," Cole tells him. He's a kid! He can't get money...

"Crime doesn't pay, muchacho. You can take that to the bank," Kai says.

"Mmm, cotton candy," Jay says after he bites into the piece I gave him, which makes Lloyd yell out in rage.

The other ninja laugh again and start to leave. I take a step, but look back at him. Sensei said the best way to defeat an enemy is to become their friend... I jump up, and help him off the sign, then take off another piece of candy and give it to him, "Here, Lloyd," I give it to him.

His face lights up in surprise, but he takes it and eats it. Hey, this is the first step to getting him to follow his destiny!

"Sky! Come on!" I run and catch up with the others.

As I take the final bite of the cotton candy, the stick thing disappears. Whaa…? You know what, I need to learn that Ninjago logic is the answer to everything.

I pass by Flame and I catch Kai saying the next line, "Huh? I don't remember putting this here..."

I approach Kai and Zane, "That's Sensei's bag," I inform as Zane said it.

"You must have accidently took it in the rush," He continues.

"I believe the correct grammar is 'taken'," I mutter.

"What was that?" Kai asks.

I shrug, "Nothing of importance."

"Anyways, I wonder what it says," Kai mutters as he unfurls the scroll.

"Whoa!" I say, putting a hand on the half-unfurled scroll, "If Sensei wants us to see it, he'll show us."

"Well, there's no harm in looking," Kai informs, and I sigh in defeat.

"What is it?" Jay walks over.

"It's a scroll, windbag."

"I know it's a scroll, but what does it say? It's written in chicken-scratch."

"Not chicken-scratch. The ancient language of our ancestors," I say with Zane, and we have a small moment of starring.

"Uh, can you read it?" Kai asks Zane.

"I can try," He responds, "This symbol means prophecy," He points to a symbol on the scroll.

"Prophecy?" Jay questions.

"It means it tells the future," Kai explains.

"Course," Jay chuckles, "I knew that…"

"One ninja will rise above the others and become the Green Ninja; the ninja destined to defeat the dark lord," Zane reads. I see the scroll isn't unrolled the entire way, and I can just make out a line, which is the top of my picture.

"Ooh! Look, a picture!"

"Dark lord? Hold on. You think they mean Lord Garmadon?" Kai says, "Wait a minute, is that us? If so, where are you Sky?"

"I-" I start speaking, but he cuts me off.

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jay scoffs, "Like how good I'm gonna look in green?"

"Ha! Isn't it obviously suits me!"

"Technically I am the best."

"No, you're not, you're so out of shape you couldn't do Spinjitzu at this point!" I snap and then groaned, "If you'd all lis-"

"Yeah, like it's gonna be you!" Kai barks at me.

"It's not!"

"Then why are you interrupting!"

"Because-"

"Actually, it might be Skyler," Zane points out, "She's not actually in this picture, so maybe she's under the Green Ninja's gi."

"But it's no-"

Cole sighs, "She's also right about us all being out of shape. She's the only one who kept on training so maybe it is actually her."

"Can I please speak without being interrupted?!" I yell suddenly, scarring everyone who fell silent at once. I hadn't yelled at them like that before, and they think of me as shy… Well, I _am_ but you get the point, "Thank you! I am here, see?" I unravel the last little bit of the scroll that was hiding my picture, "And it's clearly no-"

"Oh, that makes sense!" Jay interrupts me and I mentally sigh.

"So, it's one of us?"

"Does it say who?"

"Probably and no," Zane answers.

"Probably?"

"Well, there's one thing I do know about this," I say, just about able to keep a straight face.

"What?" They all say, and lean in.

"You need to train to be The Green Ninja!" I giggle at their disappointed faces, "Come on, Nya will be getting worried by now," I do a back flip onto my dragon and fly off, "Race you!"

* * *

"So, then we all agree," Jay says, "The prophecy states that one of us five will become The Green Ninja," He starts to walk up the stairs and we follow, "And the issue will not rest until it is decided."

"May I suggest a tournament?" Zane suggests, "Last ninja standing is the best."

"And will be declared The Green Ninja. I love it!" Kai exclaims.

"That's a bad idea. First, you haven't trained in weeks, so it'd be unfair to you. Second, you don't know how to use your Golden Weapons and the monastery could get burnt down, someone could get stuck by lighting, everything could get buried under rocks, and-or, everything could get frozen. Third, I don't think it's a good idea because someone's going to get hurt and-"

"And nothing! We got this!" Kai says, grinning cockily.

"Well, have fun you four."

"What do you mean?" Cole asks, crossing his arms.

"I'm not doing it," I inform.

"You have to! Or else we can't see who's the Green Ninja!"

"It's clearly not me, so why bother?" I inform, "But I still suggest that you don't-"

"We'll be fine!" Kai groans. I'm surrounded by idiots…

I put my claw hand to my head, close my eyes and shake my head, "You know what?" I look up, "The best way to learn is from mistakes. Just... Try to not kill anyone? Oh, and if Sensei asks I didn't know about this tournament."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat, kiddo."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Sure thing, shorty."

"Ugh! How does your sister put up with you?"

I walk off and see Nya doing the course, flipping a lot of the time. She falls off and I walk over to her.

"Close to beating Kai's record?" I give her a hand and helped her up, ignoring Kai and Jay who also came over.

"Not really," She mutters, "Ugh, I wish I wasn't so weak."

"Don't worry, you'll find a way. After all, you have the soul and determination of a fighter."

She smiles at me, but Kai has to ruin it, "We're gonna need the space, sorry sis."

"Oh, really? What for?"

"A tournament of some kind," I tell her and sigh, "Which I'm not doing, because someone's going to get hurt and since I said that it'll be me."

"Okay, so you're not doing anything?"

"No, except being board..."

"Then can you take me to Jamanakai Village? I want a dragon ride!"

"Sure, Nya," I laugh.

"Hey, Nya, wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?" Kai asks, butting in.

"No, we're headed to Jamanakai Village," She tells him.

We start heading to the stables and I whistle the four-note song to my dragon, who then sits still and waits for us to climb on. I help Nya up and we head off.

* * *

We had just been walking around the village for about five minutes when I speak, breaking the silence, "Ugh... Maybe I should go back. Knowing your brother, he's going to burn the monastery down!"

"Then they're going to get in trouble."

"I know, but what if they get hurt?"

"Then they get hurt."

I've forgotten what happened, but I remember the fire sword going crazy... A sigh leaves my lips, "I just care a lot about them."

"Especially Cole."

"I-I..." My face heats up, "W-what?"

"I've seen the way you look at him."

"I don't like him, and that's final!" I can't like anyone like that! Not so soon… No, don't think about her!

"Why don't you accept it?"

"Well, on the topic of boys, you and Jay?"

"You ignored my question."

"You ignored mine."

"You ignored mine first!" She snaps and I sigh.

"Just forget I s-" I cut myself off, the still air is suddenly filled with many footsteps and I can sense snakes approaching, excited about something, "Something's wrong..." The Serpentine!

"What do you mean?"

"The air, it's... Different... Someone's going to attack the village!" That's what happened!

"Wh-what do you m-mean?"

"I don't really know to be honest, but I feel too many people approaching... Actually, I don't think they're people... Nya, I'm going to check it out, I'll call Breeze to you fly back, and you go get the boys."

"Oh, no. I can fight perfectly fine. Anyways, it might be nothing, right?"

I hear sudden screams, "Snakes!"

"Nya, get out of here and hide! Or get the boys, either is fine!"

She nods and starts jumping from roof to roof, to where I left Breeze, but suddenly stops as the other's dragons appear overhead. I see them all jump off and land in front of Lloyd, who has a wheel barrow of candy already.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon," Cole says.

"But it's already past your bedtime!" I yell out, over Jay and steal his line.

"Sky! You're alright!" They all yell in various ways.

"Yeah, so's Nya, now focus!"

"Get them!" Lloyd yells.

Oh my god! They look creepy in 3D! I stare at the approaching snakes fearfully.

General Slitheraa rattles his tail, "Ssseizzze them!" He orders and points to us.

"The Serpentine? They're real?" Kai exclaims, and I run in front of him and block one of the snake's attacks with my old silver halberd because he wasn't paying attention.

"Kai!"

"Sorry!"

All the villagers, that were many copies of two people, and snakes surrounded us. Jay starts to charge up his weapon so I yell at him.

"No! Our weapons are too unstable, we'll do more harm than good!"

Jay stops, "I guess that leaves us with run!"

I at once flip backwards onto the closest roof and run off in the direction Nya did. She soon jumps onto the roof and follows me to where the others are.

"Nya?" Kai asks rhetorically.

"You're okay!" Jay hugs her.

"Thanks to Sky, she sensed the snakes coming."

"What?"

"The air changed, and-" I start to explain but cut myself off, "Ugh... No time to explain. They've hypnotized everyone in town!"

"Mind control," Jay ponder, "How is this possible?"

"Says the guy who can create lightning bolts in thin air."

"Good point… But I'm th-"

"We don't have time for this! We need to get that staff!"

"Why?" The others all ask, sans Nya.

"It holds the anti-venom," I start.

"If we get that, we can save everyone," She ends for me.

"Okay, look, guys," Kai says, "Forget about the whole 'Green Ninja' thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The five of us. We're a team!"

"Finally, he gets it," I say enthusiastically.

"Oh, and Nya? You can be our honorary member," Jay says with a smile.

"Gee, thanks," Nya says sarcastically, sounding very annoyed.

"I think Nya wants to choose who she wants to be!" I snap.

"Huh?" All the other ninja ask.

"Thanks, Sky," She smiles at me, "but for now we have snakes to catch and a staff to retrieve!"

We go jumping across the roofs. Kai jumps down but no one else does. I stay on the buildings, and pass Jay who is looking down on Kai. I see Zane up ahead, but I also see two Hypnobrai, on the ground, watching me. I jump down and then face them. I take out my Golden Halberd and dodged one as it tried to kick me. I take a breath, calming myself.

"Ninjaaa go!" I yell and perform the one and only Spinjitzu again. Sooo awesome!

I steady myself and focus. The snakes start to run away, but I make the wind outside my colourful tornado pick up speed, drawing the snakes in. I kick one in the head and hit the other in the stomach with my halberd. Suddenly, I sense something else coming towards me, but it is too late. A wheelbarrow crashes into me and I am knocked out of Spinjitzu. The snakes that I was facing run away and I move the wheel barrow off of me. That hurt…

"Retreat!" Lloyd's voice rings out and directly after that the general repeats his order.

I see Skales approaching Cole. He's going to get hypnotized!

I push myself off of the ground, ignoring the pain in my stomach and run over.

"Look into-"

I push Cole away, "You have the anti-venom u-"

I lock eyes with Skales and I can't look away, "Look into my eyes. I control you."

No! I was unable to move away like I wanted and I felt my mouth move and I spoke unwillingly, "What is your coman-"

Suddenly one Zane's shurikens fly past my eyes, and break the eye contact. I slash at Skales, knocking him back. He runs off. Kai takes the staff off the fountain after it did its job and went over to Sensei.

"We did a good job, am I right?" Cole says walking up to me.

All of our attention turns to Sensei Wu, "A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come."

Zane walks over, then we did too, "Then we will train, and be ready for the Serpentine."

"It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game," Cole adds.

"Help us train. Help us realize our potential," Kai adds as well.

"Yeah," Jay agrees, "Tech us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu."

"And how to master Spinjitzu itself," I add in, "I don't want to get hit by another wheelbarrow..."

"How did you do that…?" Kai asks.

"You don't want to know," I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hm, there is much to teach," Sensei announces, "We must return to the monastery."

I hear Nya, who is walking in front of me, sigh, "When am I gonna get my own dragon?"

"Patience, Nya," Sensei says, "Your time will come."

I add, "In time... Maybe long time, but in time."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me your thoughts! Should I do long chapters like this? Or shorter ones? Also, tell me if there's anything I can improve on! I'm always looking to get better!**

 **~Puppy**


	8. Get your face out of my bussieness!

**Hey, guys! So... I had a migraine today, my head hurts too much to watch the episode (which I need to do to write the next chapter) so this will be a bit of character building... Sorry, once again, for not having the next chapter ready... I already had the first part done when the headache hit, so it'll have a little bit from the episode.**

* * *

I hit the wall, growling under my breath. I groaned and got up. Why can't I just do the godforsaken course? Okay, that maybe the first time I've failed in a few days but I need to get better. No room for error.

I run at it again, jumping over the planks, dodging the swords, attacking the dummies. I manage to complete it again. I do it until I lose count. I go over to a punching bag and start attacking it with punches and kicks. I stop, sensing a change in the air as the others walk through it.

"Up already?" Cole asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I woke up early."

"Like always," Kai mutters which makes me stop and face him.

"What do you mean?"

"You get up at, like, just before sun-rise and go to bed at midnight and you barely take breaks," Jay says.

"How do you do it?"

I shrug, "Used to it. I used to get up early and cook breakfast for my family and stay up late cleaning the house so my mother didn't have to. I wasn't told to do this, I just wanted to. Have been doing it since I was three."

"Really?" Jay frowns, "Since you were three?"

"Yeah, sure I didn't stay up as long when I was three, but I woke up earlier each day and now I'm just used to it."

"Your parents must have been crazy to let you do that!" Kai blurts out.

"Are you insulting my mother?" I ask, my voice the calm before the storm. My mother isn't crazy! It's my choice how much work I did, and I just chose to do a lot! My father on the other hand… A shiver runs up my spine.

"Maybe I am," He growls, and I lose it.

I tackle him to the ground, pulling his weapon from his grasp and throwing it away at the same time, and put my weapon to his neck. His eyes widen. "What was that, Pretty Boy?"

"I-I said, 'I'm not'…"

"That's not what I heard."

"I'm sorry!" He gasps as my 'blade' goes closer.

I get off, "That's what I thought. _Never_ insult my family, _ever_. If you do, Garmadon will be the _least_ of your worries."

I jump back in surprise as Zane's Shurikens hits the punching bag I was using. It freezes over and I look around and Zane does Spinjitzu, freezing the entire area in ice. Of course! Cole cooked Duck Chowder last night! Seriously, why does everyone hate his cooking? It's _amazing_!

I move away from the punching bag, and slip. I start falling backwards, but someone catches me. Oh...

"Th-tha-anks..." I stammer looking up at Cole, my face hot.

"No problem."

"Uhh... Can yo-you pu-put m-me down?"

"Oh, yeah..." He blushes and lets me go.

"This roof isn't big enough for the five of us," Kai remarks.

"Correction. This roof isn't big enough for _him_ ," Cole says.

"It's like he's in his own world," Jay adds, "I bet he can't even hear us!" Nope, he doesn't respond... Ugh, I should say something.

"Sensei, Zane's weird," Kai says to Sensei as he approached.

"What is weird?" Sensei asks, "Someone who is different, or someone who is different than you?"

"Well, at least he's polite, unlike _some_ people!" I say, passive-aggressively. I still can't believe I… Tackled him and threatened him… Why did I do that?! I should have kept my emotions in check! I shouldn't have said that either! Ugh! N-

"No, Zane is weird... Like 'weird' weird..." Cole says, and I sigh in defeat.

"I know, but Zane's a good teammate. He's smart and a cool guy," They all look at me and I am confused, "Wha... Oh..." That pun wasn't intentional!

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kai says, agreeing with me for once, "We like the guy, he's just a... Uhh... little off sometimes."

"Zane is a brother, and brothers are often very different," Sensei says, and I nod in understanding, "I should know." But Sensei Garmadon is, well... Nice... It's the Great Devourer that is evil!

Suddenly a gong sounds, which is our doorbell. And, since it's officially episode two, it's the postman. Like normal, I'll have no mail... The others, sans Sensei and Zane, shout, "Mail!", while I am lost in thought and took off to the door. Which makes me more like Zane... Oh My God... What do I say when they ask why I don't get any mail?

"Hey, Zane and Sky, how come you never hear anything from your paren-"

"Ninjaaa go!" I cut him off.

I spin into Spinjitzu and attack the now unfrozen punching bag. I start training again and ignoring the others.

"Skyler?"

I punch the punching bag, hard.

"Hello?"

I kick at it, ignoring the others. Suddenly someone grabs my arm as I pulled it back to strike the bag. I am spun around to face an angry Kai.

"What's wrong with you?" He yells and I take a reflective step back, and the others just stare in shock.

"I-I... Wh-what?" He takes a step towards me and towered over me.

"Kai!" Nya yells, horrified at her brother's actions.

"You never open up! You cut yourself off! You ignore all our questions and never do anything but train!"

I had been backing up during that, and I back myself up into a wall, "Kai!" I yell out in shock as he pins my wrists on either side of my head, "Leave me alone!" What the hell has gotten into him?

"No, you're hiding something and I want to know what!" I can't tell you what! If I do, the world will get thrown off and Garmadon will win!

"Kai, I-I don't want to have to hurt you..." I tell him, but this only makes his tighten his grip.

"Tell me what!"

I try to kick his stomach, but he blocks me. He is stronger than me, and I can't do _anything_!

"Kai! Pl-please! G-get off m-me…"

"Just tell me what your hiding!" I struggle against his grip. I drop my head in fake defeat, but he just scoffs and held my wrists tighter still. Please! "I'm not falling for it."

"Kai, that's enough!" Sensei Wu snaps at last.

"But-" He starts, still not letting me go.

"Butts are for sitting!"

"I want answers and she's not giving them! She can either get away from me herself, or answer!"

"Kai!" Cole yells, "What's gotten into you?"

"Pl-lease!" I beg, "G-get off me!"

"Answer the 'godforsaken' question!" He does the 'quotation marks' with one hand, before using it to pin me again.

I struggle to get away again and I hear the other ninja arguing. After what seems like forever, Zane and Cole drag Kai away from me. I run off to the stables, whistling that four-note song to make Breeze come. I jump onto her back and fly off.

"Sky!" I glance back at Cole before looking ahead.

~Time Skip~

I sigh, looking at the sunset. I have to go back... But it's harder each day to hide my secret... Seriously, how would they react if I told them that I'm from an entirely different universe? I don't want them to know of my past, because I'll seem weaker. If they knew about my father, they'd try to protect me. If they knew about how different my world was, they'd never let me fight...

"Sky?" I hear Cole's voice yelling out, and I tense.

"Skyler?" I hear Jay's voice yelling out.

"Come on, Bree, let's get out of here."

I climb onto her, but she doesn't fly off. I whistle the four-note song but she doesn't respond. Suddenly she walks towards my friends' voices.

"No, Breeze! Wrong way girl!"

"Sky! There you are!" Cole yells and jumped off his dragon, Jay does the same, "I was getting worried..."

"Th-that what? That I-I wouldn't t-tell yo-ou wha-at I'm h-hiding?" I ask warily.

"I'm sorry I didn't help... I was too shocked by Kai's behavior to _do_ anything!"

A sigh leaves my lips, "I... I j-just don't wa-ant you to know..." I say softly, looking back to the setting sun.

"Come on, it's Zane's night to cook," Jay informs, "And you must be hungry, you haven't eaten all day!"

I laugh a little, "Are you trying to bribe me to come back, with food?"

"I... Maybe... Depends on if it's working or not..."

"N-not really. I'm not h-hungry, but I'm not going to sp-spend the night out here."

"Come on then!" Cole says, before climbing back into Rocky, "Rac-"

I am already off, heading 'home', laughing but I can't make the worry in my stomach disappear.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed anyways! I really did try, but it wasn't easy with how much my head hurts... Please review! Every single one makes my day, even if it's criticism.**

 **~Puppy**


	9. Are you dis'ing my fam?

**Okay, just so you know a line across the page is a time skip, and '~time skip~' is also a time skip. I'm feeling too tired to edit it so there's only the lines.**

"Ugh! Can't we go any faster?" I complain.

"No, princess, because unlike you we aren't _wolves_ in sheep's clothing!" Kai snaps, "Actually, calling you a wolf's offensive, _to them_!"

The wolf is my spirit animal! Don't you dare dis' them! Ugh… Well, I'm glad I knew of the fire beforehand. I put all my books and art stuff in Bree's stable, and locked her up so she didn't get harmed.

"I'm going ahead and making a plan. I'll have something worked out so we can get this over and done with. I can feel their presence in the air, so I'll find them easily enough."

I tear off without another word, ignoring Cole's voice as he calls for me to stop. I arrive and remember what they did. I saved Cole from getting hypnotized, so this will be easier than last time!

After a moment, they all arrive, "Okay, see those ropes? We cut them and the tree house falls. Travel in shadows, boys."

I start climbing the tree that we are next to and start to jump across three more. I notice Cole followed me and I feel myself blush, but I look forward and focus on the mission on hand. We get to the tree with the rope and suddenly my head hurts. It feels like a migraine, but… _Worse_ … Like I'm losing control. I groaned and fell to the ground.

 _'_ _Face it, girly, you're under my control now!'_

My head snaps up and I pick up Cole by the shirt and throw him to the main building, wind shoots from my hand while doing so, so he didn't die. Pity! Skales wants him dead. I jump after him and pull out my halberd, "No one goes anywhere, until you deal with me!" I growl.

"What's gotten into her?" Cole asks and Zane answered, but I don't listen because Skales just wants me to get them out the way.

I kick one in the head. Oh! Hello Jay! Didn't see you there, _idiot_. The winds pick up, and the building is becoming more dangerous. Good. That's what Skales wants. I make a fist with the wind and it closes around Kai's shirt. He gets thrown off the building, but Zane catches his foot before he falls to far. Why are you messing this up?! Skales wants you all dead, and that's what you will be!

"Jay, use your lightning. Try and shock him out of her head."

I turn and try to punch Cole, but he dodges it.

"Oh, sorry, Sky, this is going to hurt you..." I stop listening. I step back and growl.

I jump, and try to dodge his attack, but it hit my shoulder. I ignore the pain, and push forward. I kick him, and block a scythe.

 _'_ _Now end this, cut the vine!'_ Skales' voice commands in my head.

I go to the vine, and lift up my halberd.

"No!"

"Skyler!"

"Don't!

I heard the sound of a flute, and stop swinging. What happened? I put away my halberd and grab my shoulder, which is killing me. Wait… Where's Cole? He was neck to me… Gahhhh! Why the keck is my shoulder hurting so much? Wait… Why am I on the t- GOD DAMN IT SHOULDR STOP HURTING! Suddenly Cole picks me up, and jumps somewhere. We land on flame, and he looks at me worriedly.

"That flute," Kai starts.

"It cancels their powers," Jay finishes. What? But no one was hypnotized!

"It's as old as the Serpentine themselves," Sensei explains, "But we must hurry! The monastery's unguarded! Quickly," Flame seems to speed up slightly, and I get ready to see the whole place on fire.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask quietly, feeling quite weak.

"You were hypnotized," Cole informs, and my eyes widen slightly.

"Wh-what did I d-do?" I groan, "And why do I-I feel like Jay e-electrocuted me?"

"Because he did… To try and shock you from your trance."

"Who th-thought that'd work?" I ask.

"Uh… No one…"

"Cole did," Jay informs.

Said ninja pulls me onto his lap, and puts his arms protectively around me, "I only did it thinking it'd work. I'd never hurt you."

"I know…" I rest my head backwards against him, suddenly feeling tired.

Suddenly the monastery is in sight and there are flames _everywhere_! The whole thing is… Is… Gone… Everyone lets out startled gasps and yells. Everyone but me. I feel myself snap into reality as Flame flies faster. I jump off before we even land and unlocked the stables, letting the dragons out.

"Shard! Put this out!" I yell to Zane's dragon, who complies.

I walk up to everyone else, Zane suddenly speaks, "The training equipment, gone."

"Our video games, gone!" Jay yells and he latches onto Zane.

"They stole their staff back," Sensei says.

"What do we do know?" Cole asks.

"If you hadn't followed that stupid bird, none of this would have happened!" Kai yells at Zane.

"Kai..." Sensei warns.

"No, Sensei, he's right!" Jay yells and approaches Zane, "Because of you, my high score has been deleted."

"Guys! J-just calm down. It's n-not his fault," I go to Zane's defense.

"This is a teaching moment," Zane says calmly, "We must learn from this."

"A teaching moment?" Cole asks angrily, "What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? _Everything is gone_!"

"Guys!" I yell, losing my cool, "Calm down! We need to focus on what to do now, rather than the mistakes that were made."

"Pfft, easy for you to say!" Kai snaps, "You nearly killed us and that was a 'mistake' too, I guess!" My eyes widen.

"I-I…" My gaze hardens, "If you don't want me here, I'll just go!"

I turn around to leave, but Cole grabs my wrist, "No one is going anywhere."

"No, you should go!" Kai yells, and gets in my face, "If you hadn't held us up, none of this would have happened!"

"Enough!" Sensei yells and I notice the falcon, "We are all at fault. Zane is your brother, and Skyler is your sister, apologize at once."

I turn and look at were Zane was, a gasp left my lips, "Zane?" I call out, but of course, get no reply. Got to make it believable...

"Where is he?" Cole asks.

That's when we can all see Shard flying away, Zane with him, "Ugh! What are we going to do now?"

"I think we should find somewhere to stay. It doesn't look like he's coming back anytime soon," Cole suggests and I just nod, "I'll find some food, you all set up a camp… Except you, Sky. You need to rest your arm."

~Time skip~

Who knew a few moments in the episode is actually 3 or 4 hours? Geeze! This is taking forever. Wait, what if me being here has made something changed? You don't think…

"Guys, I want to go look for Zane," I say, worry filling my voice, "It's not like him to run off..."

"You're not doing that," Cole informs, and brings me closer to him, "It's getting dark," He points to the ever-darkening sky, "and you need to rest. Your arm won't heal if you don't give it time."

I groan, and lean against him. He puts one arm around me protectively.

"What are we eating again?" Kai asks.

"Uh, mud newt," Cole answers, "Not too bad for something that lives underground. Uhh, aren't you going to eat, Sky?" Please come back soon Zane... I hope nothing has changed... If it has, then we're screwed!

"Can't we do something?" I ask, "It's not like Zane to leave, epically when something bad happens. He should have come back by now and what if something happened to him..."

"We all miss Zane," Cole says, "But he'll be back."

"Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have," Sensei said.

"What do we have? Our home is gone," Cole remarks.

"And _Zane_ is gone..." I whisper. God, I love drama too much...

"I don't miss our home. What I really miss is Zane."

"Yeah," Jay agree, "I miss Zane."

"Zane?" Nya says in an asking manner.

I turn around to see Zane walking slowly towards us. No one else seems to notice.

"Yeah, Zane. You-"

"Zane!" I yell out and tackled him into a hug, letting my childish side out. I'm shorter then him, so it's not so weird… He hugs me back, smiling down at me.

"Zane, we're so sorry for everything we said," Jay apologizes, and I pull away from Zane, stepping back, "We're a team and that means we're all responsible."

"You don't need to apologize to me," Zane says, still smiling.

"But, what about those awful things we said," Kai asks, "Isn't that why you left?"

"Of course not. I saw the falcon again and I followed him."

"That's our Zane," Cole and I say at the same time, and we go for a group hug.

"We're happy to have you back," Nya says. Yus! Zane, you can't sacrifice yourself, I'll surely die instead...

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" I chuckle at this, as does everyone else.

"Yes, Zane. We would love for you to make dinner," Sensei says.

"But I already made it," Zane informs. YEEESSSS! "Come, I want to show you what I found. I think you will all be pleased."

While everyone is confused, I smile and follow Zane who starts walking away. Zane leads us away from our little fire setup. We walk for a few minutes, and I am enjoying the walk. Walking is a piece of cake... Cake... Thinking of Cole whenever you see or think about cake... Anyways, I see a big landscape of orange sand in the distance. I know we're close. Zane stops suddenly and turns to us.

"I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon," Zane said. Well you aren't wrong, "I think he's trying to help show us the path we need to take."

Zane continues walking, and around the corner of a large rock thing, there is Destiny's Bounty itself, in all its glory. It looks so cool and real and surreal and every cool word you can think off!

~time skip~

I sigh looking around at everyone. It's so peaceful. I'm glad that this is my home now, but I miss my family...

"You okay, Skyler?" Zane ask, hearing my sigh.

I smile, "Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Kai asks, instantly trying to get answers about anything that could relate to what I'm 'hiding'.

"This," An evil smirk goes on my face and I throw a piece of pie at Kai.

He dodges it and laughs, but I make the wind bring it back towards him. It hits the back of his head and we all laugh, sans Kai.


	10. Am I missing something?

Kai had dropped the whole 'suspicious' act after we lost the monastery, but I can tell he wanted answers. I'm right now in my room, drawing… I sigh, and frown… I realize I drew Jack… I shake my head, and go onto another page. I seriously don't need to be reminded of my little brother…

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" I hear Nya compliment.

I hear a horn honking outside. I look to the window and grin, but it falls off… PEOPLE I DO NOT KNOW ARE HERE! I walk to the games-room, as I call it, and see the guys walking out.

"Save me… There is people here…" I say quietly, pointing to the window. I know _of_ them, and had really liked their characters, but I don't _know them_ … Why do I have to be an introvert?!

"Jay's parents," Cole tells me.

We all walk to the deck, and I hide behind Cole.

"Mom! Dad!" Jay greets warily, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, look! It's my baby boy!" She exclaims. Naw! "It's been so long since we've heard from you!"

Jay shakes his head, "Ma, I called you two days ago," I look out from behind Cole, but hide once again… Calm down!

"Well, it's not enough, Son," Ed tells him, "When are you coming out to the junkyard? You say you're coming, and then ya don't."

Jay looks uncomfortable, and annoyed, "Dad, do we have to talk about the junkyard in front of my friends?"

"He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junkyard," Edna explain to us, then turns to Nya, "Oh, and who are you? You are so cute and just my son's type!"

"Mom!" Jay hisses again.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," Nya says, smiling warmly, "I'm sure, if you want, Jay can give you the tour. He worked very hard on it."

"We'd love a tour!" They both exclaim.

"But first, tell us the names of all your friends, Son," Ed says.

"The one with spikey hair's Kai. That's Sensei. That's Zane. That Cole, and behind him is Skyler." I look out from behind Cole and see the two looking at me. I hide again. "She's shy," Jay says after a moment's pause.

"Oh, that makes sense. Now show us the ins and outs of this place."

After a bit of the tour, Edna suddenly speaks, "Oh! Did we tell you all about Jay's first potty time? It's a great story-"

"Mom!" Jay gasps, and I bite my tongue to stop from laughing.

After a bit, we come to the bridge. He tells them about the periscope and the cappuccino machine.

"Why don't you tell them about the button?" Cole asks, pointing to the button.

"Hehehe," Jay's tone sharpens, "It's not ready yet…"

"Ooh, what's the button?" Edna asks.

"He's working on a special defense system," Zane explains.

"Something every ninja headquarters needs," Kai adds. Yes, ever ninja headquarters needs to fly! Fly… Harry flies in a Kitpla- Stop thinking of them! Do not ruin the happiness!

"Oh, really? What does it do? Can I help?" Ed offers, but Jay shakes him off.

"No, it's okay. I don't need your help, Dad. Let's just leave it alone," Then he looks at a non-existent watch, "Hey, look at the time. Don't you need to get back before dark?" Wait! Breeze's flying away tomorrow!

Suddenly I hear another line, forgetting about everything else, "Oh, we have many stories about Jay, like that one time I caught him kissing his pillow!" Edna laughs slightly, "Aw, what a funny one."

"Snakes, Ma. Snakes," Jay insists.

"Alright, we're going, we're going," They start to leave.

We wait outside as Edna makes him promise to visit the junkyard. They leave at last.

"Now that they have left, perhaps Jay can teach us the art of… Kissing pillows!" Sensei Wu snickers, which makes the others laugh and me giggle.

The ninja headed back inside, but I waited at the doorway leading inside. I stared at the bright sunset, wondering if I'd ever see a not-animated one again… How did I get here? Why am I here? Wh-

"You coming in?" Cole's voice comes from behind me, and I nod. I walk inside, and Cole brings Kai and Zane over, "Alright, guys. Tomorrow we convince Jay to visit his parents."

~Time Skip~

"Sure got a lot of junk piling up, if only there was a place we could get rid of it," Kai and Zane pass by Jay, while I listen in.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus," Jay growls.

Cole heads in, on a fake phone call, "Of course, Mom and Dad, I'd love to visit! What kind of son would I be if I didn't want to?"

"Hehehehe, I know what you're trying to do."

I walk into the room, "Jay, why _don't_ you want to visit your parent? If my mom was here, I'd visit her with every chance I had!"

"I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I'll visit them once it's clear."

I sit down next to him, "Then let me help you out."

I hear Cole growl, which makes me frown. Jay grins at me, and winks, "Thanks, but Mr. Jealous over here will kill me."

"What…?" I frown in confusion, "Who's jealous? And, why are they jealous?"

He gives me a disbelieving look, "Are you _blind_? _And_ _deaf_?"

"No, of course not…" Kai and Jay both laugh at my words… "Am I missing something?"

"Yeah! C-"

"No, you're not," Cole cuts off Kai, and helps me up, "Let's go take Rocky and Breeze for a ride."

"That's a good idea! I haven't flown in a while!" I say excitedly.

He smiles, "I'll meet you out there. I just need to talk to the guys for a moment…"

"Sure!" I say, and smile. I walk off to the stables.

When I get there, I pat Breeze's head, "Hey Bree girl!" I pat her snout, and she quietly roars a greeting, "Wanna go for a ride?" She shakes her head, and I frown, "Are you feeling okay?" She gives me a sad look, and looks off into the distance. Then I remember they migrate today, "Need to migrate East, huh?" She nods, and I sigh, "Wait here…" I run off inside, and come back out with a flower necklace I made for her when this happens, "To remember me by?" She nuzzles me happily.

"Hey, Sky," Cole says, and walks up to me, "What's up?"

"She's not doing too well…" I inform, patting Breeze's snout, "Poor girl…"

"Maybe we should get Sensei?" He asks, and I nod.

"Let's check on the other dragons first," I call to him as he races off.

We check up on the other dragons, and they are all acting strangely. I go to the bridge, and see Kai and Zane still trying to convince Jay to visit his parents. I walk back in, and Kai smirks at me.

"Did you ditch Cole?" The Fire Ninja laughs, and Jay joins in.

"No… I came to t-"

"Poor Cole," Jay teases, "Can't even keep his girl from ditching him."

"What?" I ask, confused, "His girl? Who are you talking about?"

They all look at me weirdly, even Zane is giving me a disbelieving look. He speaks up, "I sense she doesn't know any of it…"

"I thought she knew from the start!" Jay laughs.

"Know what?" I ask.

"Anyways, Jay," Kai says, ignoring my question, "Can you just visit your parents?"

Nya walks into the room, and I start shipping it, "Heh, heh… Hi, Nya…" 'Lover-Boy' says calmly as soon as his electric eyes landed on her. I have to admit, for a Lego, she's very pretty.

"You gonna visit your parents today?" She asks.

"Uh… Sure am! Just about to leave."

"Tell them I say, 'hi'!" She leaves the room, and I have my 'I ship it' smirk on, while Kai and Zane looks annoyed.

"What?" Jay asks defensively, "So my plate's not that full," He glances at me, looks away, then looks back, noticing my expression, "Hey, hey… What's with that face you're giving me?"

I try to hold back laughter, but fail… Miserably, "Oh, nothing… Just my 'ship it' face," Kai laughs while Jay glares at me.

"Whoa, w-"

"Ooh, Jay, I ship it!"

"Stop that!"

"I must say, you two _are_ fairly compatible," Zane said and Jay groaned.

"Oh!" I gasp, remembering the dragons, "Anyone seen Sensei?"

"He's in his room, why?" Kai asks.

"The dragons are acting weird."

"Well why didn't you say anything?!"

~Time Skip~

I enjoy walks, but not on gravel! I keep on slipping.

"Why didn't you mention that we'd be walking along a grav- Whoa!" I slip again, and groan when I land on the stone-covered ground.

"I don't get it," Cole says holding out a hand to help me up, "You can walk, no _run_ , on snow, sand, through undergrowth, in forests and jump from building to building in the city… But you can't even walk at normal human speed on gravel!"

I groan, "Why did I agree to come?"

"Because Cole came, and you two are 'fairly compatible'," Jay says, earning a punch in the arm from the raven-haired ninja.

"Quit it!"

"Jay, shut up. I don't like _anyone_ like that," I hiss. Lilly's gone! She died less than a year ago! I can't just move on! She deserved someone better…

"Ooh, Skyler, look," Kai points to a billboard, "You should enter in that."

It has a few pictures, all of art stuff. I looked to the writing. What the keck? Everything here is written in chicken-scratch!

"Kai!" Cole growls, "I told you not to tell her that I told you that she sings."

"I didn't, you did!" I punch Kai in the arm, but not Cole… Even though he did screw up, "What did I do? It's Cole you should be punching… Ugh! Why are you so strong?"

"I'm not punching Cole… He's the strongest and can catch me if I fall." I inform. Smart thinking. That's something Ja- Do. Not. Think. Of. Him!

"Well I thi-"

We suddenly move onto sand!

"Sand! Sand! Glorious sand!"

"Seriously?" Jay asks and I realize what had happened.

"I said that out-loud?"

"Yes, you weird-o!" Suddenly Jay's face falls and he stopped.

"What is it?" Nya asks, and I look to Ed and Edna's junkyard.

"It's quiet… My family's never quiet!" He pulls on his hood and we ran to check out what happened…

Okay. Let's do this thing!

 **Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
